Regrets And Wishes
by ilovetwilight999
Summary: I hated the word, the way it came out of his mouth, they way me made it sound, but the more I loathed it the more I loved it. I never expected to get thrown into this life, I never intended to fall in love with an original especially him and I especially intend for this, to happen...
1. Chapter 1

**_I hated the word, the way it came out of his mouth, they way me made it sound, but the more I loathed it the more I loved it. I never expected to get thrown into this life, I never intended to fall in love with an original especially him and I especially intend for this, to happen..._**

 **Elianna POV**

Mystic Falls; Virginia. A fresh start, a new life, a temporary life.

My father had gotten offered a job down in Virginia and of course wholeheartedly accepted it.

Me, my younger sister Tatianna, and my younger brother Jonah had moved.

Though my siblings weren't attending high school the new town and adventure stuck out to them, like a sore tooth.

All my adventures were back in New York City. Where my family and generations lived

I knew we wouldn't be here too long we'd go back eventually we always did. _Always._

"Elianna, do you have everything?" My mother called from downstairs.

"Yes mom." I yelled back before lightly kicking my door, closing it.

I looked around the large room, wealth was one of my families speciality well that, and the fact we were vampires.

The walls were painted, a smooth matte black, the large kingside bed laid in the middle of my room covered in endless gold pillows and a fur throw, my opaque black canopy draped effortlessly, as I crawled restlessly under it.

I had a black glass dressing table with a large light up mirror; the mirror was something that had the impression of Hollywood and fame.

Neatly laid all my favourite dark lipsticks, I only wore dark colours. I had a few other stuff displayed on my dresser organised, neatly courtesy of my mother of course.

My large mirror, wardrobe which covered the length of my room. I usually only wore maroon, black or khaki.

My mother was a mixed breed, also known as hybrids. She was 30% Witch, 40% Vampire and 30% Human.

My father was a wolf, or child of the moon depending on what you called it.

Both my mother's parents were hybrids, half human and half vampire; however my grandfather was half human and half Warlock.

I was, 50% Vampire and 40% Witch, and 10% Human. I was more vampire than my siblings who both were 25% Vampire, 40% Witch and 45% Human.

My brother was 40% Wolf rather than human, we were referred to as Mixed Breeds rather than Hybrid because of the vary increase and decrease of genes.

I drank blood; Animal blood to be specific but my grandmother made the best substitute blood ever, it was blood she created from her magic, it was the most pleasurable tasting type of blood for any vampire.

"Lianna, mom said to come down we need to talk." My younger sister who was younger than me by two years called tapping my bedroom door before skipping down the grand staircase, I sighed and hoped of my bed quickly following suit.

Some claimed I looked like my mother, others say otherwise claiming I look like my father, however I knew I was a mix.

My father was an African American, and was dark skinned however my mother was the opposite she had pale skin and striking blue eyes, whereas my father had muddy brown eyes, and dark brown hair. My mother had long silky hair which complemented her pale skin effortlessly.

Resulting in my skin being of a caramel complexion. My long curly hair was, light brown and contrasted my green eyes.

"So Lianna you're starting high school tomorrow, and Tatianna and Jonah as your last minute request you will also attend Lianna's high school however well be in a few grades younger than your sister." My mother announced her voice reflecting of all four walls.

"Yass!" Both my siblings hissed in excitement as they shared looks of excitement.

"But NO, misbehaving, or causing trouble of any sort." My father sternly added looking towards my younger siblings warningly.

"That includes you too, Lianna." My father added, eyeing me cautiously.

Last year I had involved myself in drugs and alcohol, and let me tell you, it was the best thing ever, without a doubt.

The way the strong substance filled my lungs, with nothing I'd ever felt before nothing could even cure this need, it was more craving than blood.

Blood, just increased my energy and strength, Smoking changed my whole insides, taking me to another world.

I smoked a lot of different things, smoking as a vampire was definitely controversial. See I could take everything, including the strongest drug ever; however it got a little, less challenging as I was familiar with each drug. Each taste, each sensation, each high.

Of course both my parents disapproved but knew nothing bad could come from it because of my strong immune system and lungs.

After my parents had finished their lecture and rules and the cover story I made my way to bed mentally and physically preparing myself for my first day in Virginia, but if I knew what I did then, I would never be prepared for this hell.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Soooooo Heyy Guyssss im back and im obsessed with Kol omg he's my favorite character from originals and I can't even tell you how excited I am, to write this I have** sooo **much idea's review and give me your feedback on what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Third Person Point Of View_**

Elianna hated mornings, every morning and each if it was her first day at Mystic High; she was not a morning person. **PERIOD**

She huffed, violently throwing herself out of bed. Knowing better to not let her mother order her siblings to awaken her; because that would be hell.

After a long shower, and cleaning her long, thick locks which just resulted in frustration and annoyance. She got out and decided her outfit of the day. Her Grey Marl Bodycon Midi Dress, with her Zara, Safari Jacket. Adding her BACKPACK WITH Zipping - Backpacks-BAGS-WOMAN | ZARA United Kingdom and Timberland Women's Fleece-Lined Waterproof Winter Boot, she ran around the room singing. She clasped her Minimal Instinct Vegan Suede Choker, and skipped down the stairs chirpily, her music putting her in a good mood.

She was greeted with conflict and annoyance, Tatianna and Jonah. "No, see that's not fair, I got here first, which mean I get shotgun!" Jonah cried antagonized, as he threw his hands in the air.

"Well, I'm older." Tatianna resorted.

Initially, neither of them were shotgun, Lianna was but then at the last minute her parents decided to enroll Tatiana and Jonah into Mystic High and of course neither of them had actually been to a high school before but that didn't cease the arguments.

All three siblings were homeschooled from a young age, because of their advanced hybrid intelligence. Both Jonah and Tatia as she was called preferred to bicker rather than learn, though. Gloating to one another with profound passion bought them, great pleasure, however, needless to say, if ever in a serious situation they would put their life on the line for each other.

So would Lianna, even if she didn't always show it. Groaning she faces palmed, "Remind me again what I did so tremendous that I earned a car ride with moron 1, and 2?" She groaned turning to her mother.

Lucia Tiller shook her long brown, silky hair as she turned to look at her eldest daughter, "You know it was a last minute decision, they're just excited." She explained shrugging.

Rolling her eyes, "Yeah because when people are nervous they argue don't they?" She remarked, sarcastically, causing her mother to roll her eyes as she placed the toast piece in front of Lianna.

"Well technically we're not normal, were hybrid." Jonah corrected as he scoffed pancakes. She rolled her eyes not bothering to respond, knowing Tatiana would have one, and so she was correct and their constant bickering began again.

"Dad?" Lianna called out walking into the dark sitting room, Bryson turned around as he was greeted with his eldest daughter's eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked pausing something he was watching on his phone.

"Mom said she needs the keys so she can drop me, moron and 1 and 2 of to school" She explained, extending her arm to reach the keys.

He nodded, "Take them." He muttered before returning to what he was doing.

Tatianna quickly dusted her jeans of as she inspected herself in the large mirror. She was wearing a ribbed, knit cami and some white Adidas originals; she quickly slipped on her grey coat and made her way into her mother's Mercedes-Benz.

It was no secret Elianna, and Tatianna were exceptional beauties like their mother, however, Tatianna would beg to differ. Tatianna was usually shy around those she didn't know, she wasn't as outgoing and loud, sassy and bitchy as her sister, well unless it was to Jonah then she was nearly bad as Lianna. But around other people and the way she looked, especially around her sister and mother she couldn't help but feel...ugly.

"Ok, remember what we discussed last night, best behavior and no, I repeat NO supernatural activities." Lucia warned, one last time before all three of her children, entered Mystic High.

The appearance of the school seemed slightly dull, in Lianna's eyes. Jonah and Tatianna were just planning, mischievous plans.

The flooding of looks began, however, The Tiller siblings, ignored them and walked straight into the main reception.

"Hello, I'm Elianna, me and my siblings are new here, it's our first day." She explained to the brunette women behind the desk, streaks of grey mixed in with her brunette hair, she looked to be in her mid-forties.

"Ah, of course, sweetie and what are your surnames?" She asked, smiling warmingly.

"Tiller."

"Ah yes, Miss Elianna, Miss Forbes will show you around, after all she is our best student here at Mystic High." She pointed jerking a thumb to a tall blonde girl; the confidence skip in the girl wouldn't go overlooked.

"Hi, im Caroline!" She exclaimed bursting with excitement.

"Lianna." Elianna simply responded, Caroline couldn't help but notice the lack of enthusiasm in the girl's tone. Caroline was hoping to befriend the girl, especially with her taste in fashion; they would be best friend.

Caroline peaked over to the schedule in the girl's hands, History with Alaric, they both had it.

"You have history, what a coincidence so do I!" She stated leading the way.

And you're a vampire, so am I, what a coincidence? Elianna remarked mentally. Noticing her dead heart.

Caroline led the way to a noisy, rowdy classroom. A young aged man stood their, "Okay class calm down now." He instructed as their conversations began to disperse.

"Alaric, this Elianna she's new." Caroline informed him.

He looked towards me smiling friendly, "Hi im Mr. Saltzman but I'd prefer it if you called me Alaric. You can sit next to Miss Forbes." He instructed pointing to the seat next to Caroline.

"These are my friends, Elena, Bonnie, Matt and Elena's boyfriend Stephan." She introduced pointing to each of them.

"Hi im Lianna." Lianna introduced smiling. The whole lesson went pretty quick and so did the others, coincidentally she had most her other lessons with Caroline or at least one of her friends.

At lunch, the Q and A began.

"So Lianna, where are you from?" Elena, the smooth, olive complexioned skin.

"Oh I grew up in New York, but my parents wanted something new." Lianna explained.

"Oh, that's cool. How many siblings do you have?" Bonnie asked, taking a bite from her apple.

After a few more questions, the conversation began to disperse into light chatter.

Before Caroline, jumped up. "Oh, my god! I have such a great idea!" She shrieked excitedly.

"Caroline's a party planner." Elena explained her random outburst.

"And a spaz attack." Lianna teased.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "And here's me thinking to invite you to tryouts for cheerleading." She teased back.

"Well I'm rubbish at sports." Lianna stated, shrugging.

"Whatever." She sung, playfully sticking out her tongue.

School went pretty quick and Lianna had to admit, Caroline's infectious personality, was surprisingly something Lianna took a liking to.

"So you wanna hang out at the grill later?" Caroline asked her new friends.

"Sure, I don't really have anything else better to do." She admitted shrugging.

"Great, ''l'll text you the location." Was the last thing Caroline told Lianna before she got into her car.

"Hey kids, how was school?" Lucie asked, her children.

"Good, oh and by the way can I go out later?" Lianna asked.

"Sure just be back before dark," Lucie warned, unknown to the dangers and threats of Mystic Falls.

"What about you two, how was your first day?" Lucia asked glancing to her younger children who sat in the back.

"Good." Tatia beamed.

"And by good, she means boring, because there was no supernatural activity at all!" Jonah shrieked annoyed. Lucia rolled her eyes at her typical son. _ **Typical Jonah.**_ She thought.

An hour after Lianna found herself lost in Mystic Falls.

"It's local, you'll find it, everyone knows where it is!" Lianna hissed imitating Caroline annoyed as she pondered around Mystic Falls, confused.

She paused, as she glanced around, she swore she saw striking eyes staring at her.

She couldn't help, but shivering as she felt as if someone was watching her.

"Well, well what's a pretty girl like you, doing here in a big forest?" A deep voiced teased from behind.

Lianna paused, as she spun around, she faced a tall boy around her age, he had brown mousy hair and brown eyes, Lianna couldn't help but admit he was pretty hot.

She found herself unable to speak, as his eyes began to pull her into a trance.

"Lianna, are you even listening to me?" Caroline exasperated annoyed, as she gave the girl a disapproving look.

Shit. She quickly, she composed herself, "Sorry." She muttered raking a hand through her thick hair.

Caroline shook her head, her long blonde locks, swirled as she spun around to find her boyfriend Tyler Lockwood, holding a cue.

"Pool, Tiller?" He asked as he swung the cue in Lianna's face, she shook her head decliningly.

"I'll go and uh- get the drinks." Lianna suggested, eagerly walking off, to the bar wanting to get away from all the scrutinizing glares.

As she reached the bar, she noticed a familiar face; Matt Donovan, from school.

"Oh, hey, Lianna!" The dirty blonde grinned, at the young mixed race beauty.

She attempted to muster a smile, "Hey Matt"

Later that evening, Lucie was sitting down, re-reading the invitation. **_You are invited to the Mikaelson Ball._**

Lucia contemplated, whether to tell Lianna, Tatia, and Jonah. She wavered in her actions, hesitated she quickly hid it under the heaps of papers on the dining table.

"Oh hey, mom, what are you doing?" Tatianna asked as she stared at her mother with curiosity.

"Nothing." She lied, as she quickly stood up handing her a plate of food. Lucia and the rest of her children were different hybrids, they had hearts. They were human as well.

 ** _God, knows what possessed Lucia to convince her husband to move to this hell hole._**

* * *

 **Authors Note Hey guysss, what do you think?** _ **Lianna's outfit link**_

liannas_first_day/set?id=209721323

 ** _Tatianna's Outfit Link_**

tatia/set?id=209723509


	3. Chapter 3

**Elianna POV**

Halting, I looked around the eerily, emptied house.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out, I slowly padded across the wooden hall.

"Tatianna? Jonah?" I yelled as I walk past my sibling's empty rooms.

I quickly, ran down the stairs, nearly slipping on the last one, however thankfully my vampire grace shone. I walked straight into the kitchen, and the bare island, I frowned as my eye's scanned for a note, or something.

I walked over, to the dining table and noticed the bundle of papers. I quickly flicked the papers for a note and instead stumbled upon another type of _note,_

 ** _You Are Invited To The Mikaelson Ball_**

I frowned, why would somebody hide this? Silently, I slipped out my phone from my back pocket, taking a picture of the invitations. I quickly turned it over and then noticed the hidden note on the back

 ** _Can't wait to see you._**

My eyes widened, was my mom having an affair? No, that could not be the case she was one of the most loyal person I knew, she would never do anything of the sort, but then who else could it be?!

"Who else could it be?!" I cried incredulously, shaking my head, I groaned at the rush of blood to my head, shaking my head I quickly slipped the invitation in my back pocket before returning the heaps of letters back, before running back upstairs.

Changing, I quickly added my favorite lipstick, before running down the stairs, and was out the door.

"Lianna!" Matt cheered, from behind the bar.

"Hey." I smiled as I sat on one of the stools, in front of him.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Gimme your strongest." I demanded as his eyes wandered, "Matt! Eyes up here!" I yelled.

"Soz." He muttered, as he rushed around, I smirked when he picked up the bourbon bottle. Yanking it I gulped it all down, the familiar burning sensation, calmed my nerves as the warmth began spreading in my veins.

He stared incredulous, "How?" He shrieked at the empty bottle of bourbon.

I took a lot more than one bottle of bourbon to get me drunk, smiling I slipped the drink down some more.

"What the hell Lianna?! You can't get that out here?!" He hissed snatching the packet of weed from my grip.

Nonchalantly, I yanked it back out of his grip and shoved it violently in my pocket, as another thing fell out my pocket; the invitation.

"What's that?" He asked curiously, eyeing the envelope.

I paused, "I think my mom...might be cheating on my dad." I admitted. His eyes widened, I pushed the envelope to him, warily he took it opening the invitation and his eyes widened even more.

His eyes shifted over to the left, narrowing his eyes, furrowing my brows in confusion. Spinning around on my stool, my eyes widened. It was him, the guy I bumped into, in the forest when I got lost looking for the grill.

He smirked at me, "Hello Darling fancy meeting you here." He smirked, his British accent ringing into my ear drums. I paused, then I realized he sent the invitation, my eyes widened he was the one having an affair with my mom.

Uncontrollably, I got up and punched him right in the jaw, I accidently allowed my vampire strength to slip, as soon as my knuckles and his jaw contacted, a painful, electric shock- like jolt ran through his whole body throwing him into the wall.

My eyes widened as I realized what I did.

Oh, shit, I was in shit, **_Deep Shit._**

 **Tatianna POV**

I woke up to silence, as I checked my phone I couldn't help the blush that slipped it course on my cheeks as I read who the message was from, Jeremy, Jeremy Gilbert.

Hey Tatia, was wondering if you wanted to hang out? - Jeremy

I paused, as I skipped out of bed, "Tatianna were going hunting wanna come?" My mother asked walking over, in a denim shirt and jeans. I nodded, I quickly changed into a grey crop top which had a small picture of an alien and some leggings and my black converse.

"Shouldn't we ask Lianna?" Jonah asked walking down the stairs, I presumed he was coming as well.

"She's asleep." My father explained, "Jonah write a note and put it on the counter so when your sister wakes up she won't be worried."My father ordered as he walked over to my mother.

I grinned, as the wind blew my hair back, the rush, the feeling everything, I enjoyed every moment. Me and my family only drink animal blood, or substitute blood, which was blood my mother created using a spell, my grandmother was infamous for it; it was delicious, and if we were ever ill which was rare because vampires had brilliant immune systems we drank blood banks, but blood banks were an exception for illnesses or pregnancy only.

I sunk my teeth into the deer, and Jonah followed in suit, I noticed the halt in his action. "What's wrong?" I hissed quietly.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I um-forgot to write the note for Lianna." He admitted quietly. I groaned face palming, turning towards my ass brother. "You're such an idiot," I muttered shaking my head.

"Hey!" He exclaimed offensively. Shaking my head, I quickly grabbed my phone and texted my sister,

 **Gone hunting back later.**

As I sent the text I noticed, the lingering on from Jeremy.

"Um-Mom, dad? Can I got out later?" I asked carefully as they drained the last of their animal.

They shared looks before nodding, "Be back before night." My father warned sternly, I rolled my eyes,"Im not Lianna dad." I joked. He chuckled wrapping an arm around my mother. As we began walking.

Jeremy texted the address, and I politely refused the lift. As I came to a halt, I observed what I presume was the Gilbert household. The house seemed fairly large, nothing as grand as compared to ours but that didn't matter it was so cute and neat.

I carefully walked up to the door, holding my breath each step, I knocked the white wooden door, and immediately Jeremy opened the door.

"Hi!" I greeted, he smiled "Hey, come in!" He ushered.

Walking in I noticed a tall pretty girl with, a smooth, olive complexion and long brown hair. She was sitting next to a tall, pale, dirty blonde. "Tatianna, this is my sister Elena and her boyfriend, Stephan." He introduced.

"Hi,"I muttered shyly. Elena smiled friendly, "Hi it's nice to meet you Tatianna, Jermy can't stop going on about you!" Elen teased embarrassing her younger brother and me for that matter.

Stephan just nodded in acknowledgment. "So what do you want to do?" Jeremy asked as Elena and Stephan left. I shrugged, "I don't really mind." I admitted. "You look nice." He blurted out blushing, "Oh-um thanks you too." I replied.

"Well how about I give you a tour of Mystic Fall?" He asked. I beamed, "That would be great!" He grinned, "Great let's go!" He exclaimed grabbing my hand as we made our way outside.

"This is the Grill, the main hotspot of Mystic Hill." He teased. I laughed, "Really? Well, how do you know it then?" I teased back, he looked at me in mock offensive.

"Really? Well, how do you know it then?" I teased back, he looked at me in mock offensive.

I felt myself laughing harder. He leads me inside to the bar, and ordered, orange juice and a not- alcoholic cocktail for me. "This is Matt, he's a friend of my sister." He introduced, to the tall blonde boy standing behind the bar, smiling. I smiled, "Hi im Tatianna." I introduced. He smiled, "Matt." He replied holding his hand out.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed a tall dirty blonde man, with striking blue eyes and stubbles covering his chin, sitting next to a tall both equally handsome, with dark brown eyes and messy brown hair. Both had expressions that I couldn't work out, but both gladly sipped on their drink.

I noticed Jeremy immediately stiffened up, I frowned as I looked between Jeremy and the two boys. "Hey, how about we got back to mine, get some pizza?" He suggested. I paused and looked between them, the tension could be cut with a knife. "Erm, yeah sure." I muttered.

 **Werird _? Or What?_**

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hey Guys, so I went and corrected the mistakes in the previous chapter so if you want you can go back and read it if you like, also omggggggg Lianna punched and original?!**

 **Also what do you think about Tatianna? review and tell me thanksss guysss**


	4. Chapter 4

**Elianna POV**

I paced hesitated, after leaving the grill I had checked my messages, Tatianna had texted me they went hunting which means they should have been back now, or soon. I paused, as I quickly shoved my headphones blasting my music drowning out reality, memories hit me; I growled pushing them out my head. I did not want to reminisce about _that,_ especially _here._

Around five-ish I heard the door, and the annoying sound of my brother and quickly got up throwing my phone on my bed, and stripped down and took a bath; I knew I should have told my parents what happened but against my better...or worse judgment I didn't.

I repeatedly kept tossing and turning as the image of the boy flying into the wall burned in my mind, I growled and violently banged my head into the wall, wishing the memory could have been burned with bleach, our pounded out. Why did I feel so guilty? So emotional?

Sighing, I wrapped my arms around my body like a coil as I silently padded across the hall, I went straight downstairs and into the kitchen, I began making myself hot cocoa before a familiar voice startled me, "Can't sleep?" I whipped around and noticed my father standing there with a small smile on his face, I cleared my throat. "Uh-em- yeah." I stuttered as I stirred the hot chocolate, drink.

"You always use to wake up in the middle of the night, because you couldn't sleep your mother or I would make hot cocoa, and you'd fall back to sleep just like sleeping beauty." It sounded so loud, in the uncanny household.

"Ironical right, considering I was the beast." I joked humorously. He frowned, "Don't say this." He scolded softly. I swallowed heavily, as I began sipping on my cocoa. We stood in silence beside the light slurping and swallowing of my drink

"How is you gift?" My father asked cautiously. I paused and mentally cringed, "Fine." I lied. I had the ability to, produce an electric-shock-like jolt, one jolt I would electric you and you would most likely become unconscious until I healed you; Hence the nickname, _**Beauty And The Beast.**_

I briefly shut my eyes, shunning the pain, anger, sadness and grief.

"Elianna, sweetheart, are you ok?" My father asked carefully touching my forearm. "Yeah, yeah. fine, just erm-tired. Im uh-um gonna go to bed." I announced quickly as I padded up the stairs.

I collapsed onto my bed, forcing my eyes closed.

The next morning, the hidden sun cast a gloomy colour over the sky, and darkened my already dark room. Dreading the day. Reluctantly I changed into a Burberry Runway Logo Sculpted Wool-Cashmere Sweatshirt, and Skinny Leather Pants/jeans. I quickly threw my hair into a messy bun and slipped my feet into my, Budding Romance Black Suede Peep-Toe Booties.

I begrudgingly trudged down the stairs. I noticed only my mother was up, "Oh Lianna you're up early!" She admitted shocked, I nodded slowly." She announced surprised. Nodding slowly, "I um- gonna head off early, im gonna walk it." I muttered.

"Do you even know the way?" She cried worriedly, I nodded. "Yeah trust me," I assured, but even I contemplated my tone. Blasting my music, I trudged down the path that I had become familiar with until a tall figure stood in my way, looking up I noticed a familiar enraged dirty blonde. Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit.

I tried escaping but he growled standing in my way, I noticed he wasn't actually making contact with me, so I attempted to use this to my advantage. "Don't you dare." He hissed menacingly.

I facepalmed as he ushered me to a grand mansion, my eyes widened it was even grander than mine! He led me into a room and two other people stood they're was a tall blonde girl and an even taller dark brown haired man.

"This is her." The dirty blonde growled forcing me to take a step forward.

"What did you do to our brother?" The blonde girl hissed.

I frowned, "What does he want?" I hissed back.

"Excuse me?" The dirty blonde bellowed.

"He sent an invitation to some Mikealson ball and on the back, it said how he can't wait to see her." I stated angrily.

"Sent who?" The dark hair man asked the first time he had actually spoke.

"It doesn't matter who!" I quickly shut down, the dirty blonde narrowed his eyes and began opening his mouth but I quickly spoke.

"I'll make you a deal, I heal him and he never bothers me or my family again, and vice versa." I proposed.

"How are we suppose to know you'll keep your word?" The girl asked eyeing me suspiciously.

I shrugged nonchalantly, "You won't but as long as your or he doesn't bother me then there should be no reason for me to punch him again." I stated truthfully.

"Oh I think we can establish what yo did, was more than a punch." The dirty blonde hissed.

"Listen im the only one who can heal, so you either let me heal him or let me go." I threatened.

"Heal him, but if you dare try something." He hissed.

Rolling my eyes, I made my way over to the couch were the limp boy laid, I kneeled down so I was level with his chest, and placed my hands in the center of his chest,closing my eyes I felt the power radiating from my body into his, the bright light shone my closed lids.

I could feel his strength beginning to return, and stopped when I heard a groan, immediately breaking contact.

As I pulled away, I noticed up close how his eyes were the color of rich soil flecked with black, eyes the color of dark chocolate with flecks of hazel nut. His dark brown mousy hair was flying into every direction yet he still looked impeccable.

Pulling away, I got up and then the interrogations began, "What are you?" The dark haired man asked carefully.

I paused and took a deep breath before answering, "A hybrid." I noticed the shocked looks.

"Impossible! I can hear your heartbeat!" The dirty blonde roared.

"Exactly, listen to my heartbeat am I lying?" I resorted defensively.

"Why did you even, do whatever you did in the first place?" The blonde girl questioned quizzically.

I paused before cringing, "I um- thought he was having an affair with my mom." I admitted.

"What?" The boy shrieked incredulously.

"Ugh, I found an invitation to some Mikealson Ball and on the back, it said how they couldn't wait to see you, and at first I was confused then I saw you, and remember you were the boy I met the other day and I noticed, your stupidly annoying smirk, and I just knew you sent it," I explained.

"Yes, I sent it to you not your mother." He resorted.

Oh shit, I stood they're speechless.

"Well erm- I should be going," I muttered after a long, hard silence.

Surprisingly nobody tried to stop me.

I noticed I missed half the school day so instead of going late, I decided to just head over to the Grill. There was a bartender I didn't recognize I guess Matt was probably at school. "Bourbon please." I ordered.

"A little girl like you drinks bourbon." A voice teased amusedly. Turning around I noticed a tall man, at least six foot. He had raven black hair and he was dressed in clad black I rolled my eyes and shrugged, "Shit day and the day isn't even over." I admitted gulping down half of the bottle already, I noticed some people were giving me weird looks but I bluntly ignored them carrying on drinking.

"Well do carry on, I have a feeling this will be and interesting conversation." He mused, I raised my eyebrow shaking my head, Well I guess there was no harm in ranting my problems to a stranger.

"I met this hot guy, and I mean really hot and well he sent me an invitation to his families ball, I thought he sent it for my mom, so I thought my mom as having an affair with him and well basically yesterday he was here with his brother I think and well I punched him and broke his jaw, and then I saw him this morning and h told me the invitation and note on the back was for me." I admitted rambling on, before gulping down my second bottle of bourbon the familiar sensation bringing warmth to veins.

He paused, "What was his name?" The man asked carefully, I shrugged, "I have no idea, but the ball said Mikealson." I admitted as I reached for my third bottle. The man paused as if something clicked in his head as he stared at me.

"Well this was nice but I better go." The man announced quickly getting up.

I narrowed my eyes, "Well you could at least be a gentleman and tell me your name." I stated.

 _ **"Damon, Damon Salvatore."**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Elianna POV**

It was around half three, and I was drowning myself another bottle of bourbon, I had stopped counting at six, was I even counting? Eh, who cares. I devoured another bottle until a familiar British accent made me freeze. "Hello, darling." He greeted, I stared in shock.

He sat on one of the stools next to me, ordering something but I couldn't hear, my attention was the man standing in front of me. His smirked never faltered. "What do you want?" I asked when I regained my voice.

"Well I was going to ask you to the ball, but you have to promise you won't break my jaw and fry my ass." he teased. I mentally cringed. Shaking my head, "Erm about that, im not sorry for breaking your jaw you deserved that, but I apologize for thinking my mother could have such a low taste in me." I stated.

He raised his eyebrow, smirking. "I like a pretty thing, with sharp tongues." He stated his smirk burning into my brain.

Rolling my eyes, I ordered another bottle of bourbon, while he stared at me intently.

"Do you mind?" I snapped angrily.

He smirked, "Not at all darling, im just admiring the view." He smirked.

"Well go admire your ass, but I bet you already do that." I sassed.

"And I bet you do too." He stated smirking.

I rolled my eyes at the arrogant boy, the fact I even thought he was hot was just stupid. "Klaus!" He called out turning away from me; finally. This Klaus person whoever he was sat next to him, and opened his mouth until he noticed me, "What is she doing here?" He growled.

I rolled my eyes, "Stop being so mellow dramatic." I replied.

He narrowed his eyes, "Well what I was going to say before you interrupted brother was, you're still coming tonight darling?" He asked turning towards me, my eyes widened was he crazy?!

"Are you out of your mind Kole?!" The Klaus man shrieked incredulously. Kole that's what his names was. "Eh, fancy dances not my thing," I responded flatly shrugging. He rolled his eyes.

"Miss you have reached the limit." The bartender.

"Excuse me?" I hissed.

"Erm your only allowed a certain extent of alcohol, your total bill has come up to $560 dollars, cash." He added emphasizing the last word, I rolled my eyes I could hear the glint of arrogance in his voice, he thought I was a poor broke girl and couldn't afford it. Annoyed I slammed the money down, "Oh and keep the change because you should really consider plastic surgery." I sassed before strutting out with the sound of my heels clicking against the floor.

And I swear if I hadn't had $560 dollars worth of bourbon, I heard Kole say, "Stunner isn't she"

Later that evening, I found myself bored out of my mind, expect that was a lie. Kol's invitation kept running around in my mind and after long painful hours of self-conflict and contemplation, I decided to go.

I took a shower, shaved and exfoliate. I quickly got out and started on my hair, I blow dried it and curled it, just like Selena Gomez had in her music video when your ready come and get it. My outfit, makeup, and hair were mainly revolved around her. I remember being a die hard Alex Russo fan and when this video came out I was obsessed. No lie. My dress seemed out of the ball category but it wasn't my fault I didn't have anything to wear, I mean for god's sake I was born in like the early 2000' nds, not the 19th century!

After doing my hair and makeup I stared at the dress once more before stripping down and putting it on. I slipped into the black bustier lace and silk chiffon gown from designer Kristian Aadnevik's AW13 collection. Which _coincidentally_ Selena Gomez also wore in her music video when you're ready come and get it. I clasped the Chanel Vintage coin multi strand necklace, for a normal human the weight of the necklace would have dragged them down and fed them up but as a hybrid it was fine.

I quickly slipped into my, Women's Pour La Victoire 'Ellery' Lace-Up Sandal, before taking one glance at myself, I nodded approvingly before setting off.

I ended up sneaking my father Aston Martin, and I ended up at the house I was at a few hours ago. As I walked in I couldn't help but look around in awe at the beauty, the furniture seemed to pushed back and waiters strolled around handing champagne glassed, I gladly took one before strolling around the house, I walked into one of the rooms and noticed Kol and the blonde women from earlier, "Rebekah tell me I look handsome." He demanded she laughed, "Oh Kole you know compulsion doesn't work on me." I smirked walking in.

Kole turned around and smirked when he saw me, "Darling tell me I look handsome." He demanded, I rolled my eyes, "See I would, but that would be lying." I replied sassily, the blonde girl let out a wind chime laugh, "Actually I think me and you might be good friends." The blonde girl announced laughing. I smiled at her, she was a vampire her beauty was definitely inhuman.

"Did I forget to mention how ravishing you look tonight, darling?" Kole whispered in my ear.

I rolled my eyes, "How could you?" I remarked sarcastically. He chuckled, before the music started, "Can I have this dance?" He asked smirking. I groaned as he led the way, I may be graceful as a hybrid, however, my dance skills in the ancient 100 was terrible like I said I wasn't born then. I let out a small scream as Kole twirled me out of his arms and into another, I could just imagine the smirk on his face.

I looked up and noticed it was one of his brothers the dark haired one, He smiled, "Hello I am Elijah." He introduced. "Lianna." I replied nodding, "We may have gotten off on the wrong foot, but you make Kole very happy." He admitted. I raised a brow to say 'seriously' "I fried his ass, seriously frying his ass made him happy?" I asked ith a raised eyebrow. Elijah chuckled amusedly before speaking again, "Goodbye." And like the first time I flew into another person's arm and coincidentally another of Kole's brother this time is was the dirty blonde's Klaus. I rolled my arms annoyed at him, "What?" He asked, "Nothing." I responded flatly.

 _ **And thankfully the dance was over, Or so thought.**_

 _ **It had just started...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Elianna POV**

I felt my lids flutter open, I noticed the foreign surroundings, the foreign room, the foreign bed... Shooting up I heard the familiar annoying buzzing that I was begging to dislike. "Good morning darling, slept well?" Kole asked smirking.

Hissing, I shot right up and then I noticed the change of clothes, the shirt that wasn't mine, It was Kole. I narrowed my eyes and violently threw myself out of the bed, "Woah, calm down darling, I don't wanna fried ass again." He teased, but I could hear the glint of seriousness in his tone.

I narrowed my eyes, while he rolled his. What happened? Why couldn't I remember anything? "What the fuck happened?" I demanded as I glared at him. "Well darling, my mother tried to kill me, well kill us all." He began.

I frowned and groaned before it all blacked out, Kole's voice became more distant, more drowning.

 _The dance was over, I was chatting lightly to Jeremy Gilbert, who I had surprisingly befriended I mean Elena wasn't exactly my most favorable person for some reason something about her just put me off._

 _We were engaged in an intriguing conversation until some Kim bitch came and stole him, I trailed my eyes annoyingly at where they went. Being in Mystic Fall for short period, taught me one thing; Word spread fast. That's how I knew the girl was crushing for Jeremy hard, well that and the way she was throwing herself at him and the daggers she was shooting me with her eyes, I gladly shot them back._

 _Until another annoying British accent spoke, "Hello, you must be Lianna." He stated as he stared intently at me, I frowned at the way he was looking at me, it made me feel uncomfortable wrapping my arms around me, I rudely replied._

 _"That depends on who's asking?" I hissed, at the tall boy._

 _His lips twitched into a smug smirk "Finn, Finn Mikealson, Kole's brother." He introduced, I frowned not liking this Finn one bit, he seemed fishy, (no pun intended). I nodded and tried to escape but his grip on my hands tightened as he led me to another room._

 _My eyes widened as I noticed Elena on the floor, unconscious, "What the hell?!" I shrieked, I may not be the best-est of friends with the girl but that doesn't mean I wished the worst on her, or even wore this; whatever this was!_

 _"Mother, this is her." The Fish boy announced, I mean Finn. I glared at him, "Ah you must be Elianna Kole cannot stop talking about you." She mused as she stared at me, her eyes were burning into my soul; and no not the good kind._

 _"No shit sherlock," I grumbled pissed, actually pissed was an understatement, major understatement. I felt a sharp pain as I thrown_ _into the wall, "Don't you dare talk to my mother like that you pathetic little-" Before he could finish his sentence._

 _Elena woke up, "What's going on?" She murmured her eyes scanning the room, her eyes widened when they met mine as we shared painful looks. Shaking my head, I watched as Esther began making her way over to Elena, my eye widened._

 _I didn't know what possessed me to do what I did next, it just happened. I let out a high pitched scream, as silences prevailed for a millisecond before pleading screams of flee ran in my eyes, I drowned them out, as I closed my eyes._

 _I felt my hands curl into a ball as I felt my hands control my body, I let out a moan of distress, as I attempted to absorb the energy, I pressed my eyes tight, "Lianna!" A familiar annoying British voice yelled, it took me everything to not open my arms._

 _I felt my stomach rise in knots as I attempted to tune into Esther 'hotspot' and I knew I did when I heard her scream, "No sisters do not leave me!" She screeched seriously, I felt the last scream leaves my lips before all the energy uncontrollably threw itself out of_ me _before the darkness consumed m_ e...

 **Some say when they die, they see a light; almost an invite to the next world. I didn't know what I saw or what I felt. I knew this wasn't peace, but it wasn't hell. I was stuck somewhere between hell and hell, I was stuck in Mystic Fall.**

"Lianna, Lianna?" A familiar screech blared through my eyes, but as much as I tried to tune it but, my mind and body began pushing it out, before my music blaring through my ears; loud. I paused and opened my eyes and that's when I noticed Caroline standing there her eyes held a sympathetic, worried glance. Kole standing a few inches behind her.

"Oh-um-sorry." I stuttered as I raked a hand through my knotted hair, "God who knew in one my hair could become this shit?" I hissed sarcastically in order to ease the tension, and it worked slightly as both Kole and Caroline rolled their eyes.

"You have some explaining to do; big time," Kole stated all the amusement perished, all his voice held was seriousness.

I mentally facepalmed myself, before I followed them both down. I noticed Elijah, Rebekah, and Klaus all sitting their expectedly.

I hated the silence, but at the same I was dreading the questions, "So what are you?" Klaus asked.

"I told you before a hybrid." I simply responded he rolled his eyes, "Listen, love, I am in no mood for beating around the bush so you either answer properly or well just torture you until you answer." He replied bluntly.

Rolling me eyes, "Im 50% Vampire and 40% Witch, and 10% Human. I am more vampire than my siblings who are both 25% Vampire, 40% Witch, and 45% Human, but my brother is 40% Wolf rather than human we are referred to as Mixed Breeds rather than Hybrid because of the vary increase and decrease of genes." I explained slowly.

"My mother is a mixed breed, also known as a hybrid. She's 30% Witch, 40% Vampire, and 30% Human. My father is a wolf, or child of the moon depending on what you called it. Both my mother's parents were hybrids, half human and half vampire; however, my grandfather was half human and half Warlock." I explained some more as the information dawned on them.

"We have abilities or gifts, but their quite rare; mine is **Psychic electrokinesis,** I can project a painful electric-like jolt into another person through physical contact," I admitted as I began fiddling with my fingers.

Impressed, Shock and betrayal and anger cross their faces, well Rebekah, Elijah seemed shocked, Klaus seemed to be concealing his shock so he just seemed slightly impressed and Kole seemed impressed, shocked, whereas Caroline seemed shocked, angry and betrayed.

"She has the power to cause a painful, electric shock-like jolt in anyone she touches."- My grandmother usually quotes, she says that as my gift develops I may be able to control electricity, and now I can only radiate it from my palms, with practice I might be able to radiate from my body, my mind."

There was a silence until Klaus spoke, "You have a heartbeat, why?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, of course, _he_ would ask a question like that. "When my mother's father was born, his mother who is my great grandmother; created a spell which allowed us to have a heartbeat, it was so we could fit more easily in the human world. To protect us, to protect our secret." I smiled at the thought of my great grandmother she was hilarious, it may sound lame I enjoy my grandmother's company but it was true, I probably enjoyed her company the most out of everyone.

I smiled at the thought of my great grandmother she was hilarious, it may sound lame I enjoy my grandmother's company but it was true, I probably enjoyed her company the most out of everyone.

"And what about your siblings, your brother does he have a heartbeat?" Elijah asked.

I nodded, "My brother has a heartbeat, he drinks blood as well as transforms into a wolf, however too much blood can make my brother vomit." I admitted." Klaus seemed intrigued before nodding.

"So you're a vampire and you never told me!" Caroline exclaimed shooting up.

"Im sorry, I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, I promised my parents," I confessed.

She smiled sympathetically, "I guess I can forgive you; _if_ you promise to go shopping with me." She said in an innocent tone, smiling innocently.

I giggled rolling my eyes, "Any time idiot!" I shrieked as I wrapped my arms around her into a tight embrace, I was honestly really glad I had a friend like Caroline.

* * *

 **Authors Note/ Hey guys what do you think? I personally feel like this story is going** waaaay **too fast but tell me what you guys think? Also the cover is over Lianna so yeah, if anyone was wondering how she looked that is how she looked!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Third Person POV**

After all the explaining and making up with Caroline, Lianna knew she had to go home and face her parents. She silently prayed that her parents would be hunting or disinterested, or even have something else occupying them and their minds but she knew from the hummingbird heartbeats and silent whispers they were awaiting.

Meanwhile, at the Salvatore house, Caroline was explaining what happened at the Mikealson's.

"So wait, you're telling me Lianna the new girl is a hybrid?!" Elena shrieked incredulously. Caroline rolled her eyes and nodded for what seemed like the billionth time, the gang was still trying to wrap their head around this piece of information; this threat.

"So are all her family hybrids?" Damon asked slowly, walking over. Caroline shook her long locks, "Her mother is but her father isn't he's a wolf." Caroline explained, repeatedly. Stephan sat there silently as he processed the information, Bonnie was doing the same but her mind was putting together all the pieces.

"She was the one that broke Esther's connection!" Bonnie exclaimed as she worked it out. "Somebody broke Esther channeling, somebody was more powerful than Esther, it was her; It was Lianna," Bonnie whispered in awe. She made a mental note to visit the young teenager she knew Lianna could either be a big help ,or big threat...even both.

"Where have you been all night misses?!" Lucia demanded as she stared at her daughter with anger and worry. She couldn't help but fret she only wanted what was best for Lianna and she was figuring out that maybe Mystic Falls wasn't.

"I um-went to a ball." Lianna nervously stuttered.

Shock and realization dawned upon Lucia's flawless face, her forehead creased in distress, praying to god it wasn't the ball she thought it was, dreading the answer that left Lianna's plum lips.

"The Mikealson's Ball."

Caroline let out a loud huff of frustration she had called Lianna countless times and was getting frustrated as each it went to voicemail. Caroline was dreading where her footsteps were leading her, but it was worth a shot.

She cautiously walked into the Mikealson's Mansion as she called out for her friend, "Lianna?!" She screamed a little too loud. Klaus came rushing, beaming at her presence but he could feel a hint of disappointment in himself as she wasn't looking for him.

"Hello love, what brings you here?" He asked, even though he knew why she was here; she was looking for Lianna; however, he just wanted to hear the sound of her sweet, melodic voice.

She rolled her eyes, "Is Lianna here?" She questioned as she looked around. Klaus shook his head, "Not that I know of." He admitted shrugging. She sighed as she kicked the air violently. Klaus stood there staring at her with an intent gaze.

"Well if you do hear from her, tell her to call me asap!" Caroline warned before exiting the large mansion.

"Shit!" Lianna hissed to herself as she threw herself off her bed, she quickly changed into Miss Selfridge Cropped Sweatshirt, Grey. The sleeves were rolled up and the shirt was undeniably short displaying her flat, toned, tanned stomach; and hr belly button piercing.

Lianna knew better not to tell her parents about the piercings knowing they would most likely flip but Lianna had been in loved with belly button piercings and all types of piercings from a young age.

She buttoned her MACHINE Cut it Out Skinny Jeans. They had many large rips showcasing her, smooth, slender legs. She ran into her sister's rooms pleading to use her phone and explain to Caroline her parents had taken her phone away from her as a punishment for not coming home last night. Tatianna agreed, not really caring as she lazily slumbered her thoughts lingering towards Jermy and what he was doing.

"Finally, I thought you were never gonna show!" Caroline screeched as her best friend came into view, Lianna rolled her eyes. "Sorry, my parents took my phone from me." She admitted as she entered the large Mikealsons mansion.

"Lianna!" Rebekah exclaimed smiling at the girl. Rebekah had grown fond of the girl, she enjoyed her company and they shared many mutual hobbies, interests, and tastes; especially in shoes.

"I love them!" Rebekah squealed at Lianna's SheIn(sheinside) Black Lug Sole Chunky Mule Pumps. Lianna smiled and let out a small laugh, "You can have them once im done with them." She joked. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Darling!" Kole exclaimed, his eyes roaming Lianna's hourglass figure, she rolled her eyes, "Kole I'm up here." Lianna stated flatly, at the young boy. He smirked, as he opened his mouth to make a witty comment but Caroline spoke first.

"Ok well, we need to get going so goodbye!" Caroline exclaimed annoyed, "Wait." Lianna called.

"What now?!" Caroline whined annoyed, Lianna rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"Rebekah, would you like to come; we're going shopping," Lianna asked, Rebekah paused shocked, it was no secret Rebekah was pretty but she didn't have any real friends, any royal friends up until now.

"Of course!" Rebekah beamed excitedly.

"Aw, bekah has a friend now." Kole sarcastically teased.

"Shut up Kole, at least she has some," Lianna remarked as she linked arms with both blondes, skipping off. Kole stared at the women he had an infatuation with, he stated in awe at her, as she skipped away with his sister and Caroline.

"Ok, but that's just disgusting," Rebekah remarked as she stared at the stranger boy at the mall, who was eating worms for money.

"I wouldn't eat those disgusting creatures, even if somebody paid me a thousand dollars!" Rebekah shrieked as she crinkled her nose in distaste, steering the girls away from him.

"Finally something we can agree on," Caroline muttered, her voice laced with slight sarcasm. Caroline rolled her eyes as she noticed the look she earned from Lianna for her sarcastic comment.

"Well, that and your brothers a dick," Caroline stated boldly.

"Yet that doesn't intervene with your infatuation with him." Rebekah retaliated.

Caroline scoffed, in denial. "pluh-lease that's Lianna, not me!" Caroline quickly shot back.

Lianna rolled her eyes, "Actually I have no infatuation with any guy im gay." Lianna stated.

Both girls looked at Lianna, before falling into fits of laughter at the lie, Rebekah all her life even human and as an original had never laughed so hard, she clutched her stomach before she could topple herself over into more laughter.

"Ok please, stop or I think im gonna die!" Caroline shrieked, exasperated.

All three of the girls burst into laughter before it died down into small giggles.

"Nik!" Rebekah called as she walked back in after a long day of laughter, she had to admit her hatred for Caroline had seemed to simmer, Lianna was definitely a good peacemaker.

She walked in with a raised eyebrow, "Where have you been?" He asked curiously.

"Shopping with Lianna, and Caroline." She added she rolled her eyes at her brother when Caroline's name left her lips.

"What?" He asked defensively.

She rolled her eyes, before she made her way into her room, shaking her head.

* * *

 **Authors Note, Hope nobody got offended at the joke, because if you did please tell me and I will remove it, I didn't know if it would be offensive, Im sorry if you do please tell me and I will remove it, also I am a supporter of gay rights, gay people, and gay pride all the way, in** fact **I have a bisexual friend.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Elianna POV**

"Take my number in case he's not the one! And call me whenever he's acting dumb!" I sang loudly, despite losing my phone I was in a pretty good mood as I blasted my music loudly, dancing and singing as I got ready for the day.

Music and cars were definite a weakness for me. I just couldn't contain my excitement for when I actually got my own car, all the music I could blast. I felt a grin make its way on my face as I screamed loudly in the shower.

"Lianna, shut up!" Jonah growled as he violently bashed the door to my ensuite, rolling my eyes I continued my singing; but this time even louder. I paused as I glanced out of the window; it was pretty hot for a day Virginia.

So I decided to wear leather shorts, Calvin Klein Women's CK One Logo Bralette - Grey Heather, and my Edita Khaki Camouflage Shacket-M/L, I honestly had no idea why it was called shacket.

"It was nice, too nice know ya let's do it again!" I sang as I skipped down the stairs.

"Someone's in a good mood." My mom commented as I made my way into the kitchen where my younger sister sat, happily swinging her legs and eating her cereal. Grinning, I rolled my eyes and took my place next to my seat swinging my legs back and forth, "Yes, Yes I am." I answered.

Just then Jonah walked in with a somber expression, "What's up baby bro?" I teased lightly nudging him.

He groaned, "You know what tonight is?" He asked rhetorically as he rubbed his eyes, I frowned, furrowing my brows.

"The full moon," Tatianna said in a duh tone, as she stared at me.

Shit, "Don't tell me you forgot as well?" He asked frustration clear in his voice. I stared at my younger brother; he was rubbing his sore eyes and muttering profanities under his breath.

"Your father has a feeling he'll phase tonight which is why me, Jonah and your father are going on a road trip, so he can phase somewhere far, far away from Mystic Fall, that's for sure." She muttered the last part underneath her breath. I hesitantly swept my hair up into a bun at the top of my head and announced I walking to school again.

"Hey you!" Caroline sang, looks like I wasn't the only one in a good mood. She was wearing a white, pink and blue floral dress, while her golden locks were pulled to one side, in a fishtail braid.

I grinned as I wrapped an arm my best friend, "We both look hot, I know." I joked as we laughed making our way into class, "Do you think you're gonna be allowed to wear that, I mean with the dress code and everything, not that it looks bad, it looks totally great but I'm pretty sure the stupid school boarders would love to differ." She seethed; I suppressed a chuckle she had been told of, definitely one too many times.

"Eh, don't care really, plus you can always compel them for me," I smirked winking as we made our way into the first lesson. English and that's when most the shit went down, after discovering, Damon's latest indiscretion, Elena was frustrated to find that none of her friends, including me, agreed with her on how we should react to the Original family's internal power struggle.

"Oh come on Elena, don't be like that! tell you what, we'll have a girls night or even better a party!" Caroline suggested excitedly, as she stared at her other best friend; Elena looked like she was in deep self-contemplation, as she chewed the inside of her gum before sighing, "Fine." She muttered giving in.

"Yay!" Caroline cheered gleefully, as she happy danced around. I let out a small laugh as I made my way to the first lesson, as I took my seat behind Caroline; I couldn't help but remembers the rumour that went around. The girl who supposedly sat by me apparently got pregnant and ran away, high school had so many pregnancies rumours, it was just disgusting how you could probably have a cold and next thing you know you come to school and that's it you've apparently had a daughter, _like what the actual fuck?_

I shook my head, at the empty seat beside me, and concentrated my attention on the teacher until they came, well more so him. "Class, I'd like you to meet your next classmates, Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson." The teacher announced causing me to jerk my head up, in surprise, anger, and annoyance.

Kol smirked, with every stride, he filled the absent space beside me, "Hello darling, fancy seeing you here?" He taunted, easily.

I growled, "What the hell are you doing here?" I seethed.

"Oh, nothing, besides coming to learn, of course, darling." He mocked.

I narrowed my eyes, "You're over 1000 and you're telling me you've never learned anything- wait you know what hold up! Why am I even asking you that question? Of course, a dumb shit like you hasn't learned anything!" I hissed sharply.

"Darling, that isn't any way to speak." He teased in mock scolding.

I attempted to suppress the growl that built up in my jeans, clenching my fists as I shook my head violently. I banged my head against the wooden desk, "Miss Tiller, is something wrong?" The teacher asked edgily, I could see the glare in his eyes. Rolling my eyes I lifted my head.

"Erm no sir," I replied clearing my throat.

The day went smooth besides Kol and his annoying commentary, and lame excuse of a conversation.

"You know darling you really shouldn't wear, such revealing clothes." He mused as his eyes roamed my body.

I crossed my arms across my chest, "And why is that. Are you my father or something?" I asked sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes, "These human boys do not know how to control themselves. "He hissed, glaring slightly at one that was staring.

"Well, I think she looks hot," Caroline added.

I smiled, "Well you not a teenage boy." He resorted, jerking his thumb ever so slight at the blonde.

"Whatever. Thanks, Care you look hot too." I replied as I linked arms and walked down the hall, picking up my pace.

"Darling." I heard a familiar whine, I rolled my eyes.

"So where to after this?" I asked as Caroline parked outside a small dessert parlour. We had planned to raid Mystic Falls best food/takeaway and take the back to the Salvatore house in a poor attempt to cheer up Elena from the revelation of Rebekah and Damon sleeping together; but to be honest I don't think food and chocolate could make up for the fact the guy you like slept with another woman.

"Did you get the clothes?" Caroline asked referring to the clothes, we, well she was going to dress up in order to cheer her up but like I said again I doubt it will alter her mood. I nodded and watched as her face lit up with excitement. Rolling my eyes I decided to put some music on to attempt to relieve the tension however Elena remained quiet in the back seat, rigid.

"Elena?" I called softly, looking at the heartbroken girl.

"Yeah?" She croaked.

I smiled sympathetically, "Don't worry after this night you'll be great!" I assured, though my tone didn't even sound convincing but I hoped it did. I mean I knew we weren't the best-est of friends; however, I didn't wanna be a bitch to her, not, now.

"Ok, so first thing is make-over!" Caroline cheered excitedly, as she tilted her head, examining her face as if Elena was some kind of weird science project. Me and Bonnie shared a look before letting out a small laugh.

After stuffing our face, well me, Elena, d Bonnie while Caroline just drained a few blood banks, I drained one. We had the alcohol overload and were currently drunk, and wild; literally. We were laughing and taking video running at vampire speed. Using various different filters.

I groaned, and attempted to ignore the pounding in my head, as I collapsed onto my soft, comfy bed a few seconds later the bed dipped and Caroline collapsed beside me.

I knew I had to be back before the full moon, which was less than an hour, however, I felt a plan stirring in my mind it was a long shot but I figured it could work with the right motive and bribery. I just had to get rid of Caroline, not in a mean way however I didn't want anyone to be in danger when Jonah transforms and what better way for Klaus to get in Caroline's good books?!

I growled angrily, slamming the phone violently, as I repeated in my mind at what I just heard. Tatianna phoned apparently Jonah had a date; hence he never went with my parents and now I had the responsibility of looking after him and making sure he wasn't gonna get out of control. How the hell was I suppose do look after a wolf, when I wasn't even a wolf myself?!

"You should get going, we've had a pretty wild day," I commented, reluctantly getting up, she groaned and pushed herself into my covers. I rolled my eyes at the blonde. "So anyway, what's going on with you and Kol?" She asked curiously, as she stared at me with a peculiar expression.

I frowned, "Me and Kol?"

"Oh please, tell me you're not oblivious to the way he asks?!" She shrieked.

I frowned shaking my head, "What do you mean?" I asked carefully as I took a seat at the edge of my bed.

"OH MY GOD! I CANNOT BELIVE YOU DON' KNOW!" She shrieked, exasperated.

My frown deepened as I stared at my best friend, "What?" I asked slightly impatient.

"He likes you, Lianna!" She exclaimed, "No, in fact, he's head over heels for you!" She declared.

My eyes widened, no, not possible! The apparent infamous original likes me, Lianna Tiller?! Hell no!

"No, what?! Kol does NOT like." I responded shaking my head, incredulous.

She rolled her eyes, "Seriously Lianna you're so blind." She remarked.

I shook my head, wanting to divert the topic, "Well anyway, it doesn't matter. What's going on with you and Klaus?" I resorted.

She groaned shaking her head warningly, "Do not go there." She warned in clear distress.

I let out a small laugh, "Oooh Careeee you like him." I teased jokingly, wiggling my eyebrows; she rolled her eyes nudging me, "Stop!" She whined I let out a laugh. Klauraline. "Klauraline, I ship that!" I shrieked.

"Oh shut up Kilana!" She resorted blushing furiously.

I let out a bark of laughter as I waved my best friend of once more. Great time to go pay Klaus a visit. I thought partially sarcastically. I was kinda impressed and shocked that I had memorized the path to Klaus's huge mansion, well that and you could see it from half way across the world.

"Klaus?" I called out cautiously, looking around the empty house.

Abruptly a figure swooshes in, "Hello love, what can I do for you?" The tall British man asked I rolled my eyes.

"Klaus, I, well basically." I began stammering.

"Well do get on with it.." He ushered.

Pausing, I briefly closed my eyes before answering again, "Look tonight's the full moon, my parents have left me alone and responsible, and I have no fuking idea how the hell I'm supposed to help him, because fuck knows what will happen if I do!" I ranted.

"What has this got to do with me?" He asked slowly.

I shook my head, "I was erm-wondering if you could er-help him?" I asked slowly, chewing my lip, nervously.

He raised his eyebrow, "And what do I get in return?" He asked, of course, typical fucking Klaus, always wanting something in return, I shook my head. Be grateful you're getting help. I scolded myself mentally.

"Whatever," I responded, thoughtlessly. Shit, shit, shit oh god, I'm so stupid! God knows what the hell Klaus Mikaelson, the almighty original would want. I paused as I watched the smirk grow across his face, oh hell.

"I will help you; under once condition." He proposed.

I mentally cringed, "Yes?" I asked reluctantly.

He smirked, "I will help you as long as you promise to be nicer to a certain younger brother of mine" He proposed smirking, I felt my whole insides groan with annoyance, "You have got to be kidding me right?!" I growled.

He smirked shaking his head, "No love, I am actually being very much serious." He stated, making me want to slap him.

I honestly had no idea why the hell I agreed, but all I knew was sometimes you had to sacrifice and do things in order to protect each other, better or worse...

* * *

 **Authors Note. Hey guys another update yesterday I was busy spell checking and I have the whole of next week of from school due to half term holidays however unfortunately that does not lack in the large quantity of bloody damn, homework they give you! Arghhh. Anyway, review tell me what you think!**

 **Also the link to Lianna's outfit is,**

untitled_150/set?id=209848360


	9. Chapter 9

**Elianna POV**

I felt the impending fate, drawing upon us and my anxiety levels were rising. I sighed as I paced around the room, how would I explain to them who Klaus was? Would they tell me, parents?

The clicking of heels and laughter rang into my ear drums, I immediately snapped my head up noticing, Tatianna walking in, her phone in one hand as soon as she noticed me she froze up, "Hey, Jer I'll call you later, K?"

She quickly ended the call and sat on the island opposite me as we waited silently for the arriving of our younger brother. I wans't going to bother asking who she was speaking about purely because it was none of business plus if it was anything bad I would sure as hell know however I didn't seem bad, she seemed happy, giddy.

The fumbling of keys brought us out of the silence, "Lianna? Tatia?" He only called Tatianna, Tatia in an emergency.

"Jonah?!" I yelled as I rushed down the hall and noticed his green-brown eyes were not smiling in darkness and anger. The frustration was clear.

"Jonah." My sister whispered cautiously as she reached out to touch him. However he quickly threw her into the vast wall, my eyes bulged.

"Jonah!" I screamed as I rushed over to my younger sister visibly checking for bruises or blood. She swallowed hard as she metallic blood gushed from her head.

"Tatia, I'm so sorry." He breathed out begging to walk towards us but mid-way stopped, realizing what he was doing.

Shaking my head I yanked out my phones speedily dialling the numbers, after the first ring they answered, "Hello?" I called.

"Seriously love, you just left, I didn't know you were missing me that much." He teased, however, I was not in the mood to joke.

"Shut up Klaus. Get your British ass here now!" I growled. He responded quickly before ending the call.

"Who was that?" Tatia questioned quizzically.

"A…acquaintance he'll help us," I assured. However, she didn't seem so convinced, but then again neither did I.

A few minute; faster than I actually had expected Klaus came wandering into my house, he looked around before noticing me, "Good you're here." I stated.

I watched as his eyes expectedly landed on Jonah before he threw him into the wall, and a deadly crack filled the eerie house.

"Jonah!" Tatia screamed, I watched as she attempted to help him, but I quickly took hold of my younger sisters arm.

"He's just unconscious he'll wake up," I explained guiltily. I watched as her eyes grew stern and narrow,

"Sister or not, if anything happens I will never forgive you, mark my word." I would never forgive myself….

I felt my whole body quiver under the cold Virginia breeze. The usual quick journey to the Mikaelson mansion became what almost felt as if, it was a ten-year journey.

Finally, we arrived and I watched a Klaus dragged the bloody boy, whom which I called my brother. "I'm going to lock him up, then I'll probably compel him," Klaus explained.

"Compel?!" Tatiana demand answers.

"Yes compel, hypnotize, mind control."

She growled ferociously as she reached out to grab him from Klaus's grasp. "Oh, I don't think so." She snarled.

"Tatia I promise nothing will happen," I repeated urgently, we needed to get Jonah tied up so he could be in control, and not accidently inflict harm upon, himself, her or anyone else.

I watched as the creases on her face didn't smother one bit, however, I watched as she clenched her fist, and gritted her teeth. Allowing Klaus to take him upstairs.

Animosity filled the dark room, the room could have turned pitch black, but I probably wouldn't realize I just wanted what was best for Jonah and Tatianna. I felt my worry jump right back up as she nearly stumbled, shit her head.

"Elijah?!" I called out urgently, in a matter of seconds, Elijah walked in with a worried expression, and before he could talk I quickly did.

"Please help her I'll explain later!" I screamed gently placing my sister into the older man's arm before rushing of outside, but not before taking one more apologetic glance at her.

 **Tatianna POV**

I felt black dots blur my bloody vision, one minute I was in Lianna's arm the next in the arms of god; or so I thought.

The deep soothing voice just murmured something before, inspecting me as if I was some experiment, god I felt like something out of teen wolf.

I felt tears cloud, my already blurry vision. I winced and let out a small cry as I felt something pluck at my head. I heard soft murmurs of an angel, is that what heaven felt like, you get plucked at for each sin until you are sinless…?

I felt the need to wretch as a metallic tasting substance oozed down my throat, I hated it yet I craved for it.

Slowly, slowly my mind became more aware and more alive, and that's when I noticed the tall, dark haired man. He was undeniably handsome; his eyes held soft, worried expressions.

"What happened?" I croaked feeling myself choke upon my own words. He smiled sympathetically, taking a small step towards me, "Lianna asked me to help you after you were flung into the wall." He explained.

Unable to move, I slowly began processing the information before speaking again, "Who are you?" I whispered.

"Elijah, Elijah Mikaelson." He introduced sticking out his hand, I nodded shaking it slowly, "Tatianna. Tatianna Tiller."

He smiled, "Beautiful name, for a beautiful girl. He responded kissing my knuckles, I felt my blush rise.

Jonah! "Where's my brother?!" I demined jerking up, however I moved up way to fast, as I felt the blood rushing to my head, causing me to let out a groan.

"Take is easy, your brother is well and controlled you can see him if you like." He offered. I nodded slowly.

He smiled and gently led me up the stairs, I felt the dust rise in my throat as soon as I entered, "Jonah!" I squealed, rushing over to hug him.

He smiled warily, "Tatia don't." He waned, I shook my head, "Your my brother you won't hurt me your in control." I encouraged as I took baby steps before engulfing him into a bear hug, I instantly felt relieved at the scent of my younger brother. Growing up, Lianna, me and Jonah were a trio, however as our teenage years hit us, Lianna began to do some pretty bad things, however I didn't want to go into too much detail into it, purely because it was not a enjoyable memory of my sister, however Jonah was pretty much their and we became inseparable and began goofing around, and prankster masters.

"Are you ok?" Jonah asked worriedly, glancing towards my scalp. I nodded, "I'm fine." I promised.

However he didn't look totally convinced, but I go his hand and allowed him to touch my head, so he would be reassured.

"How?" He whispered incredulously. I smiled and look towards the older man slightly, "That dude over their healed me." I admitted.

I sighed, god knows what on earth my parents would say…..


	10. Chapter 10

Lianna, was shocked she heard the Information but nothing was processing. The next morning she honestly couldn't believe what happened last night. Everything was coming back as a blur. She groaned facepalming herself.

"Hello, Mom?" She answered reluctantly.

"Lianna, are you okay, what happened last night. Oh my god I knew our decision was a bad idea, I'm so sorry, were going right back-" Lucia Tiller rambled on.

"Mom were fine, trust me." Lianna interrupted.

"And I can't believe how stupid we were to do it- wait what? Your ok?" She asked disbelievingly.

Lianna rolled her eyes, excepting this reaction. "Yes mom everything is fine, last night Jonah phased, me and Tatia were helping him and nobody got hurt." Lianna lied, but she knew she couldn't tell her mother or father the truth.

Her mother was utterly speechless on the other line, Lianna mentally cheered knowing her mother was self-contemplating at her response. "Ok." She simply responded.

Lianna felt the shock course through her veins, she initially thought her mother wouldn't believe her, the two disquiet mother and daughter were silence before Lucia quickly ended the call, "Ok love you, bye."

Lianna grudgingly, removed herself from the relaxing sheets, she felt the warm water colliding onto her body, the warmth and comfort spread, over-powering the lies, and remembrance of yesterday.

Unwillingly she, got out and began dressing. She decided on wearing, River Island Navy pinstripe cami dress, however Lianna was bewildered at the fact it was called a navy pin stripe, it did not look navy at all, it looked black and white. Rolling her eyes, she dug around her closet thoroughly before finding the black, opaque tights. Her neck was occupied with a black velvet choker.

Her long curly hair flew gently as she trotted down the path to the Mikaelson Mansion, both Tatianna and Jonah had fallen asleep their, now she going to get them. Lianna didn't bother knocking knowing the door would be open, she walked straight in and noticed both her siblings eating breakfast, while Elijah read the newspaper and Klaus was sipping on blood, or coffee she didn't pay too much attention to him to care. Right now she cared about her siblings and if they were ok, I mean they seemed ok, she thought.

She raised and eyebrow, "Ah, love I was wondering when you would make your grand appearance." Klaus mused, as he looked at the tall mixed race, beauty. She rolled her greeny, grey flecked eyes.

Before she turned to both her younger siblings, "You guys ok?" She asked warily.

"I mean, to be honest I feel amazing, ya know besides the fact I turned into a homicidal dog, flung my older sister into a wall and then was knocked out unconscious by and original, chained up, and on top of that I met the Kol boy, you're always banging on about, so yeah, pretty good considering all the bullshit that happened." He babbled, remaking sarcastically.

She narrowed her eyes, at the last part. She never had told them about Kol, however it wasn't his fault if Caroline and her were always talking about him but Lianna couldn't help but crack a smile at the young boy.

"I'm glad your ok." She breathed, out. In which he responded lowly, me too.

Lianna hesitantly looked towards her sister, "Tatia?" She called.

"I, - erm I'm sorry for what I said, I was just angry and worried, and all over the place." Tatianna apologised guiltily.

Lianna shook her head, "No it was my fault, I'm sorry for hiding everything, and I forgive you. I'm sorry too."

Both sisters smiled as one another before pulling each other into tight embraces, "Anyway, I was wondering, maybe we could spend the whole day together, you know back how we did in New York." She mused, reminiscing at their younger years.

"I doubt that, apparently your boyfriend and you are spending time together." Jonah remarked.

Before Lianna could protest, Klaus gave her a warning look. Kol was not her _boyfriend._

"Lianna?" Kol called out, hearing the sound of his girlfriend, that wasn't actually her girlfriend _but_ he was determined he would she would be _soon enough._

She mentally groaned, "What do you want?" She growled crossing her hands over her chest.

He smirked at her, as his eyes admired her body, as she made a nose of disgust slapping him, "Oi, eyes up here Mikaelson." She hissed, however his smirk didn't falter. Rebekah Mikaelson was next to join and was excited and happy to know her friend was here.

"Lianna!" She exclaimed, upon noticing the girl.

"Bekah, hey!" She smiled giving the girl a kiss on the cheek obviously neither of them were gay however needless to say they were tight.

Kol pouted, "So Bekah gets a kiss and I don't!" He whined obviously annoyed at his sister, not at Lianna he could never be annoyed with her. She rolled her eyes, "Well i'm gay." Lianna responded before sharing a look with Bekah, before both girls fell into giggles., remembering their shopping trip conversation

School was boring until one conversation sparked Lianna's interest, "So..have you heard from Jeremy?" Matt asked as they all sat round a wooden table. Lianna's perfectly plucked brow rose up in one shot. Jeremy, Elena's brother?

"Oh, yeah he's fine. He called last night." Elena admitted, sadly as she played with her food, pushing her fork around.

"Why, what happened to him?" Lianna asked carefully, as she pushed back a piece of her straight hair, thankfully Rebekah had a straightener she could borrow, of course she did. Why on bloody earth would she not?!

"Oh, he's er- gone to Denver." Lianna could sense the reluctance in her tone, did she not trust Lianna now? Lianna mentally frowned why would she not trust her? Liana hadn't given her a reason not to trust her.

Lianna however still nodded. The awkward silence filled the group, until someone plucked up the courage to speak. "So what's going on with you and Kol?" Matt asked cautiously as if she would snap at him.

She merely rolled her eyes, and simply responded, "Nothing."

Matt raised his eyebrows, "It doesn't look like nothing." He pointed out.

She rolled her eyes again, "He has some kind of infatuation over me, as soon as he's over it, it's done. He doesn't have feelings for me i'm just his 'toy' so hence there is nothing between us, now. hear it spanish? Noh!" She restored adding a foreign accent on the word Noh. Caroline attempted to stifle a laugh when she said that, while matt muttered and awkward got it.

"JUG! JUG! JUG! JUG! JUG! JUG!" The crowd went wild as Lianna drowned the shots. Lianna's idea of sibling time was getting wasted in a bar, while Jonah and Tatianna danced and chatted. After school they went to the movies, before that they ate and after that; here they were in the Mystic Grill partying. Luckily their parents were convinced by their grandmother, due to the fact they rarely saw them. Lucia gladly agreed after a long, informative, strict phone call to each child. About what they could, and can't do. Didnt really matter either way though, it's not like they actually listened. Well they tried to...

Lianna smirked, as a random man bought another round. Meanwhile Tatianna face beamed at Lianna's ringing phone. She quickly answered her older sister's phone. "Hi Lya!" She screamed, at her older cousin over all the racket.

"Lianna, is that you? Or is it Tatianna?" Aurelia her cousin asked.

"It's me Tatianna, Lianna's drowning herself in men and shots!" Tatianna shot jokingly.

Aurelia let out a small laugh. That sounded like her cousin; Wild, rebellious, and had everybody wrapped around her finger. Even as a young child Lianna had everybody in awe of her. She was a very, strange addicting child, even more so as an adult.

"Well, I just called to ask if you wanted to come down? We have family visiting time, one to two weeks, anyone interested?" Aurelia asked hopefully. Tatianna face lit up even more, "Of course!" She screeched, so loud Aurelia pulled the phone back laughing slightly at her enthusiastic cousin.

"You know what Lya, i'll call you tomorrow; or that day after, or the week after. I mean considering whenever Lianna's hangover stops." She joked.

Lya laughed once more, before cutting of the line, "Oh, ok take care, Bye!"

 _ **Denver was awaiting...**_

* * *

 **Ohhhhh, Shits gonna go down, and Lianna will have to make a decision... Anway guys just incase you didnt know how to pronounce their names it is,**

 **Tatianna** \- Tat-I-ANNA - Anna as in (Arnah) From Frozen.

 **Lucia** (Lianna's mother's name) LUCY-A

 **Aurelia** \- Aura- Liar

 **So yeah also guys tell me who's POV you'd like to see next? And be on alert for the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh my god, you have got to be kidding me!" Lianna groaned. Lianna rarely got drunk due to the fact her vampire side quickly dispersed of the alcohol, but only large quantities like last night could get her drunk. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she this drunk. She just wanted to curl up and never wake up. Unfortunately, she couldn't. Unwillingly she removed herself from her safety blankets and quickly took a nice, warm shower, relieving some of the tension, but before she knew it she faced with her closest.

Annoyed, she quickly just pulled out a, dark- maroon red bomber jacket with gold zips. Thank god bombers were in! She thought gratefully. She groggily pulled up her, Blue Mid Waist Ripped Denim Shorts after struggling to put on her black opaque tights from yesterday. She contemplated on wearing her, L'AGENCE Ava Cropped Lace-Up Top. She quickly decided she would wear it.

To look less dead, she applied some foundation and concealer. Who was kidding she went full glam besides, eyeshadow. After applying her false lashes, she applied a dark red lipstick. She attempted to make herself look presentable because of her parents returning. After slipping into her Adidas superstars. She grabbed her phone.

Silently she left the house; Well almost silently, she knocked down the coat rack and broke a glass plate, but couldn't be bothered to clean it so she just used magic, probably not the wisest choice but definitely the quickest.

Her long curly locks bounced up and down, as she lazily walked to where the whole nightmare started; The Grill. Shockingly they had breakfast so she quickly ordered three coffees and three bagels considering she did not have the energy to make breakfast.

"Fancy seeing you here, Im shocked you're not dead from last night's intake." Matt teased as he placed the food in front of her. She moaned throwing her hands into her palms. "I feel so dead! Why, why did I drink so much?!" She cried rhetorically.

However, for amusement purposes, Matt decided to respond, "Really, that's not what you were saying last night?!" She didn't bother looking up, she just stuck a finger up at him and began juggling down the coffee and aspirin he placed.

"Thanks." She murmured. She knew she needed to hunt if she wanted to become sober. Though like again, she did not have the energy to go hunt. A bright idea popped into her dull mind. She smirked to herself knowing where she could get, quick and convenient blood.

"Thanks, Matt I'll see you in school. I need to do something." She told the young boy before rushing of.

She inspected the large, old wooden building. It was definitely big, definitely something she imagined him to live in, but Stephan not so much. She eagerly knocked the door, and surprisingly after the second knock, it immediately opened to an edgy Elena.

"Lianna, what are you doing here?" She questions dumbfound.

Lianna smirked, "Well last night...went wildly.." She began grimacing at last night's event but the smirk quickly reappeared on her face as she continued further, "And well I need blood and since I couldn't be bothered to go out of Mystic Falls I decided to come here." Lianna explained.

Elena's eyes widened misinterpreting the girl, "Chill Elena im not here to feed on you." Lianna assured, noticing the girls worried and shocked expression. "I'm here because I knew you had blood bags." Lianna told.

Elena furrowed her brows, "How?"

Lianna rolled her eyes, sometimes Elena could be so clueless she thought. "Well two vampires live here, duh!" Lianna resorted as she barged her way into the large, dusty old house. Perfect for a vampire lair she remarked sarcastically, in her head.

"Lianna!" Elena called after her apprehensively, and now she knew why. She was greeted by the sour, old face of Esther Mikaelson. "What the- What is she doing here?" Lianna hissed pointing her perfect, black stiletto nails at the women.

"Ah, Elianna." She mused, her eyes trailing the teenager girl, Kol had some infatuation with. Lianna angrily crossed her arms over her chest, "Care to explain?!" She demanded turning to the doppelganger.

Lianna, swear to god thought she was gonna lose it, as she Elena finished explaining their stupid, amateur not thought out plan. "Are you serious?! You have got to be kidding me!" She shrieked.

"Lianna-" Elena began, only to be cut off by Lianna.

"NO! You're telling me you're siding with her. That evil, manipulative bitch that tried to kill us, so she can kill her children?! Are you dumb Elena, or are you dumb?! How can you trust he!" Lianna growled jerking a finger and throwing Esther a dirty look.

Elena frowned, "I have too! Klaus needs my blood, if Klaus dies well be safe, we all will!" She reassured pleadingly, however Lianna wasn't having it. "I know you don't understand now, not yet, but I promise you will understand!"

Lianna hissed, "Do not patronize me, I am not a child, neither am I one of those foolish Salvatore brothers you have wrapped around your finger." Lianna hissed lowly. She didn't want to insult Stefan because she enjoyed and liked him, however, Damon, on the other hand, was an ass.

Elena looked offended, as she stared at the girl, how could she be so cruel? In all honestly, Lianna loathed, people who broke up families, or came in between them and that's what Elena was exactly doing, not only that she was expecting Lianna to help her, No bloody way!

"Come on, with your...Specialties, The Mikaelson will be gone twice as fast!" Elena convinced weakly. Lianna was a very stubborn, and short tempered person. She was not changing her opinion for anyone, nada.

"No. I will not help you destroy them, instead, I'm gonna go there, tell them, then watch them destroy _you._ " And that's what she did.

After explaining the whole showdown at the Salvatore, Klaus seemed to be in deep thought. Before answering, with a smirk, "I think it's time we pay young Gilbert a visit."

Tatianna's laugh echoed off all four walls, as she stared at her friend in amusement. "Seriously Scott, how could you?" She shrieked gasping for air. Scott laughed uncontrollably back, "I don't know!" He choked.

Scott was a new friend she made, and he was hilarious. He had recently gone on a small trip with his family, and was telling Tatianna about the hilarious event that took place,

"We were having a family picnic at my house. I was in my room getting dressed when my annoying little cousin walked in on me. All I had on was my bra and panties! I was screaming at him to get out of my room and he started laughing at me. I got so mad that without thinking I chased after him down the stairs and into the backyard where my mother was with my aunt and uncle (my cousin's parents) where they were all staring at me. I quickly realized that I was still in just my underwear. I was so embarrassed so I was about to run back into the house but then my mother stopped me and made me explain what had just happened in front of all of them. As usual, she took my cousin's side over mine (he said I was scaring him which was not true).

I thought I'd get grounded, but my mother instead did something that I didn't expect - she locked the door! She decided that she was going to punish me by making me stay outside for the picnic with the rest of the family - in my underwear! I begged her to let me back in but she wouldn't. More relatives came and I ran into the bushes to hide. They couldn't resist coming over to say hi

As if I wasn't humiliated enough, my mother tells me that she'll let me go back in the house if I go to the table to eat with the rest of the family! I didn't have a choice so I did it. Everyone laughed at me as I ate, even my mother! Some even complimented me for my taste in underwear!"

She was laughing uncontrollably, "Why were you, even wearing a bra, in the first place?!" She choked at the tan boy. He smirked, "You know why...!" He grinned seductively, never sounding gayer in his entire life. One thing Tatia had picked up quickly about the boy he had three sides; his straight side, his gay side, and his alien side. Yes alien side which was more so crazy, cuckoo side. She knew he'd probably been flushed at all the compliments, he knew this too, but he couldn't help making her laugh.

This is why he was her favorite friend, he wasn't embarrassed at all, he was wild and free spirited and made her laugh uncontrollably. Well, that and he was her only friend beside Jermy, however Jeremy wasn't her friend no more. She quickly violently shook her head, not wanting to think about him.

"What the hell, why you shaking your head for? You look like you're possessed!" He joked, imitating her but instead flopped and banged his head against Tatianna's chandelier. Causing them both to die in laughter again.

Later during the day, Tatianna decided to get the house ready, for her parents returning she was currently in the store looking for cakes, while Scott claimed he was helping but instead he was flirting at each shop worker, he growled sensually as he winked at a five foot' three blonde boys. Tatianna playfully, slapped his chest, "Hey! I thought you were gonna help?!"

"What? I am." He replied innocently, but his eyes remained on the boy. She rolled her eyes dragging him from the aisle. "This taste nice." He commented licking the foresting from his fingers. She nodded, the large cake had in gold writing a welcome back mom and dad. It had exotic fruit around it. She nodded in agreement. They ordered that cake.

Tatianna smiled approvingly, the large living room furniture was set aside, and in the middle laid three rectangular tables, which had a large white and gold cake, the ceilings were covered in gold balloons and the outside had gold balloons.

lettering spelling, Welcome back mom and dad, balloons were placed on the table and they fitted perfectly, that's how big the Tiller household was, to be fair it was a mansion it rivaled with the Mikaelson one. Trays of food and snacks covered the table.

It truly looked amazing, Tatianna knew this wasn't necessary but she knew her mother would love it, maybe even get a bit emotional. "Well, I think we did amazingly, even if I say so myself." Scott complemented proudly. Tatianna grinned, "I know!"

"One thing left is, Lianna's speakers!" Scott grinned mischievously. Both teenagers were goofing around and dancing, it surprised Tatianna herself, how quick she had warmed up to him, but she knew that day in French when he had stuck for her, they would be good friends. She didn't mind he was gay, or partially a cross dresser she encouraged him, "Be who you want to be, not who other people want you to be." She reminded her friend.

He had smiled gratefully that day, Scott wasn't exactly most popular many teased or taunted him for his life choices and decisions however Tatianna did not feel that way and perfectly accepted him, regardless of his preferences.

"OH, MY GOD! It looks soo nice!"Caroline exclaimed walking into the Tiller mansion, in hopes of finding Lianna, little did she know she was at another mansion. Both Tatianna and Ryan shared looks of proudness.

"Thanks," Tatianna replied smiling, at her older sister's friend.

"Aw your parents are coming back, that's so cute!" Tatianna chucked, Caroline was very bubbly, outspoken person, but not as much as Bonnie and nowhere near her sister Lianna.

"Anway, have you erm-seen Lianna?" She asked hopefully.

Tatianna shook her head, "Nope." She replied popping the p, but quickly frowned has something happened, "Is everything oK?" Tatianna quickly asked.

"Yeah, Yeah everything's fine." She lied.

 ** _She lied..._**

* * *

 **Heyy guys I wanted to have Tatianna's personality shown more around those she's comfortable with. Anway dramaaaa!**


	12. Chapter 12

Loud music blared from the Tiller household, as Lucia felt happiness and joy spread around her. She smiled as she noticed her older daughter Lianna, grinning and laughing with her friend Caroline however she knew and noticed the slight discomfort, she was hiding something; however, Lucia decided to drop it, for tonight.

Ryan danced wildly, with Tatianna screaming tow. It was ironical how she could go from shy to crazy in one second. After cutting the cake, all the children which included, Caroline, Lianna, Ryan, And Jonah were all dancing now and recording.

The lights were off, and the speakers, lighted up, spinning around the room like a disco ball. The upbeat, urban song roared loudly, however Lucia and Bryson were perfectly content as they sat there.

"We're so lucky, to have such lucky children. How did we ever get so lucky?" She breathed as she leaned against her husband chest. He chuckled; it was obvious where the children got the good looks from. "The parents were gods!" As Caroline put it. Lucie had long dark silky hair and striking blue eyes, she had a pale complexion and she usually wore simple shirts, and jeans or dresses nothing too fashionable, but still fashionable.

Bryson had dark skin, and brown eyes, he had multiple stubbles covering his face, he mostly wore dark colors which complimented his skin tone as well as his mixed race cousins. He had and African American background, unlike his wife who had an English-Italian background, nevertheless, despite their different backgrounds they were mad- in love.

Lianna was laughing before, a buzzing noise, began annoying her. Annoyed she picked it up, frustrated at the fact whoever was calling, certainly did not get the message, of getting lost. She picked it up,

"What do you want?" She growled annoyed, not bothering to look at the caller id.

"Aw, Darling no need to be so mean!" Kol exclaimed, in mock pain. She felt the annoyance buzz through her, as she placed her drink down.

"What do you want?" She simply demanded. He chuckled, she knew him so well; despite the short span of knowing him, however, he enjoyed the chase; this one particular.

"Can I not just sporadically phone you?" He asked tauntingly.

She rolled her eyes, huffing. "Please, Kol Mikaelson, sporadic?!"

He smirked, "I'm going away for a while, Denver." He announced, Lianna raised an eyebrow even if he couldn't see it. Why the hell would _Kol_ go to Denver? Why the hell did _she_ care?

"You're telling me this why…?" She trailed off irritated.

He smirked, as her irritation grew, "Well, you could join me?" He suggested.

She immediately scoffed, "Over my dead body!"

"Aw, love don't be mean. Come on, road trips are great. I can get to know you better!" He replied suggestively.

She shivered in disgust, "Yeah I don't think so." She responded firmly.

He pouted, "Come on! It'll be fun!" He tempted.

She hesitates, maybe it wouldn't be that bad? No. No. No. This was Kol, _Kol Mikaelson_ _anything could happen_! Shaking her head, she felt self-conflicted. Kol smirked on the other end, knowing he'd caused her to mentally debate with herself.

"Fine." She huffed, after a long silence.

"Great! I'll pick you up at six! Be ready!" Wait, what!"Six?!" She shrieked incredulously, however, Kol had already cut the line. Oh, tomorrow she would murder that man.

The next morning couldn't have gone any worserer. She was in deep sleep until somebody yanked the covers off her, she let out a shriek.

"Oh my god!" She cried, as she attempted to snatch the blanket back, to cover her nudity. It had gotten really hot last night so she had removed her her clothing but left her undergarments obviously, but it didn't help because they were black and lace.

"Darling, I told you to be ready." He stated smirking. She growled angrily.

"Get the hell out!" She demanded, He rolled his eyes, but ignored her demanded as he took a seat at her dresser.

When he repeatedly ignored her demands she quickly got out wrapping her covers around her as she threw on a long sweatshirt.

Sitting at the edge of her wardrobe, she peered into to it, attempting to find an outfit, before she showered so she didn't have to walk out and Kol see her in a towel. A smart idea, definitely smart, knowing Kol.

Settling on something simple, Adidas Originals Street Crew Sweatshirt. Which obviously was Khaki, her favorite color. Nike Air Max Thea Textured Sneakers. Which were also Khaki. She just simply slipped on some comfy leggings.

Walking out, she noticed Kol had a curious expression. "Who's that?" He asked quizzically pointing to a picture of a younger her besides her cousin Maya.

Lianna couldn't help the grin that crept on her face, "That's me. The blonde girl is my cousin Maya. She's my mom's brothers daughter." Lianna explained, grinning as she remembered that day. They'd gone to the fairground and went on all the rides and the big Ferris wheel.

Lianna was smiling, her dimples on display. Her hair was in two dutch braids and she was wearing a simple black dress and tights. As she held the pink candy floss in her arms. Maya was grinning too, her long blonde locks in dutch braids as well wearing a striped tee, and shorts. Holding the blue candy floss. Both girls had been excited and were giggling at the fact they had the same hairstyle.

One of the hardest thing when leaving New York was; leaving her family, and friends. Maya had been her cousin, her sister. She was born a few months after Lianna her and Lianna being the eldest born in their generation.

"You were a cute child." He commented uncharacteristically, she raised her eyebrows at him. While he flashed her a look of innocence,

"What?" He asked she rolled her eyes. "Nothing." She replied dismissively.

"Move." She ordered, to the boy sitting at her dressing table. He raised his eyebrows but remained silence.

"I need to do my makeup, now move." She repeated, annoyed. How could he annoy her so much? Kol just seemed to get under her skin, he just had this way of making her feel… _undescribable._

He quickly changed seats to the edge of her bed, as she watched intriguingly as she applied her makeup. He had never seen anybody put it on, but he'd seen people with it on.

After putting on her usual makeup, she inspected her face, quickly applying a dark lipstick. She groaned as she pulled out the hair tie. Her afro was large and untamed. From the reflection, she noticed Kol's infamous smirk and low chuckle. She shot him back a glare, while quickly throwing it into a messy bun at the top of her head.

"Come on." She muttered dragging his arm. She silently padded down the stairs. He opened his mouth to speak, but she quickly placed a finger on his lips, warning him with a deadly glare. The last thing she needed was getting caught sneaking out, especially with a boy, a vampire boy.

She flicked on the kitchen light and sighed, grabbing a cup of blood and a pop tart, she paused before sliding him the jug of blood.

He raised his eyebrows, she seemed to be acting different, kinder to him? He nevertheless smirked _obviously_ and poured himself some blood as they silently ate.

Lianna went on her phone, in an attempt to distract herself. She scrolled through her contacts before hitting the one that said, Aurelia. Her cousin that resided in Denver

She quickly began typing,

 ** _Hey Lia, I'm gonna be in Denver, was wondering if you wanted to hang out? xx_**

She quickly pressed send before placing her phone beside her, "So..how long are we gonna be there?" She asked in an attempt to break the silence.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Depends on how long I'm needed." He admitted. She nodded slowly, "Well, I'm only coming because I have cousins there and the shopping malls and parties are amazing there." She told him in a fact of fact.

"Well, I'm only coming because I have cousins there and the shopping malls and parties are amazing there." She told him in a matter of fact tone.

He raised an eyebrow, "Maya?" He questioned curiously. She shook her head, "No, another one. Aurelia and Aurora. There my grandfather's youngest sister's granddaughter." She explained vaguely. He nodded.

Stopping, she grabbed a piece of paper and began writing,

 ** _Dear Mom. Dad or whoever the hell reads this. I decided to see Lia and Aurora, needed some girl time I'm gonna get Caroline to get my homework._**

 ** _Don't be mad, love you and leave you._**

 ** _Lianna xx_**

Kol raised his eyebrow, "Your parents don't know?" He asked surprised.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes they do, that's why I'm writing this letter." She remarked sarcastically.

"Are they gonna yell?" He asked interested leaning in, she shrugged. Hopefully not she thought.

"Let me get my bags." She told him. He raised his brows, "Bags?"

She rolled her eyes, before giving him a stern look, "Just because we're going on a road trip, that does not mean I'm not going to dress nicely." She replied decisively. She was certainly something unique he thought.

Once they were finally on the road, Lianna was surprised by the comfortable silence around them, nothing but the low humming of some classical music. Rolling her eyes she connected her phone to the car speaker because clearly decades in a box Kol definitely lacked in knowledge of technology.

She paused, as she scrolled through her music, before picking GEKO - Y (Official Video) ft. Afro B. Those were the types of songs she was into, though she pretty much tolerated most songs besides classical and rock.

Kol crinkled his noise, music from this era was definitely the worst it had ever been he thought. She let out a small laugh at the face he was making.

"What?" He asked turning to her.

She smiled, "Your face. You hate this song." She replied.

"I hate all songs from this era." He admitted shrugging.

"Well, we'll soon change that." She mused confidently.

He raised his eyebrows, "Is that a challenge?" He asked amused.

"Yes. Yes, it is." After countless pop songs, Kol's hate for pop songs grew.

"Why don't we take instead of listening to this rub-" But cut himself off when he noticed the look Lianna was giving him.

"Inconvenient use of instruments and vocals." He quickly corrected himself. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Why, there's nothing to talk about." She murmured shrugging.

He shrugged, "How about family?" She suggested.

She shrugged, "Ok. You go first." She replied. He shook his head, "You speak." He replied.

She rolled her eyes but obliged. "Erm…My names Elianna,bu if you dare call me Elianna I will fry your ass then tear you apart. I have two siblings, Tatia-"

He rolled his eyes cutting her off, "Tell me something, I _don't_ know."

Ohhh, ok. She pondered as she thought about telling him something, "How about you talk about your cousins in Denver?" He suggested.

"Oh I have two, Auralia and Aurora there sisters. Their mother's name is Aleenah. Aleenah's mother, Lindsey. She was kidnapped and raped and forced to give birth to Aleenah. Her husband was cursed at the time and didn't know what he was doing. Everyone _thought_ she was off at college, but she wasn't she'd even send letters occasionally, but they were lies, it all was but she was trying to protect us.

Anway one-day her daughter, Aleenah. She found out she was pregnant and ran away, she found my great-grandmother and she lived with us in New York. I remember coming going to my great-grandmother's house; we always went every Saturday. Anway when we went I noticed her she was definitely beautiful, she had long jet black hair, with bright blue eyes, and tan skin.

Their mom was such a cutie. She was definitely my favorite aunt. She was laid back and the kind of 'chill mom'. Anway I was around four when I first met her and then she gave birth to her first child around 2009. Due to the vampire growth, Aurelia grew really fast, like all of my vampire-hybrid family.

It usually takes us around 7 to 12 years to grow. At the age of sixteen, we stop growing. Usually, when we go to school we fake our age for example everybody thinks I was born in 1996, that bullshit I was actually born in 2008." She explained thoroughly.

Kol, paused in surprise so that technically made her, seven? But he nodded slowly processing the information.

"Anway, enough about me, tell me about you?" She replied as she shuffled in his Mercedes-Benz to face him.

He shrugged, "What do you wanna know?" He asked.

She shrugged, "Anything." She admitted.

He paused, "Well let's see I had a wonderful childhood. My mother tried to kill us, my father tried to kill us. My brother ended up shoving a stake in me and locking me in a box. Not really much to tell darling." He replied smoothly, his eyes never leaving the road. Well somebody was very sarcastic tody.

She rolled her eyes, before turning absolutely serious, "What was it like?" She asked cautiously not wanting to upset or anger him.

"What?" He asked clearly confused.

"Staked, Being in a coffin, what was it like?" She asked hesitantly.

Her question caught him off guard, and Lianna feared she might have hit a nerve. The boy may annoy her deeply at times and cause her to question his existence but he was staked and shoved in a coffin by his own brother, for god knows how many years; she wasn't all bitchy.

"I can't remember a lot, it was dark, but I was little by little would regain some consciousness." He admitted quietly.

The next seconds were filled with silence until Lianna blurted something out, "I'm sorry." She apologized.

He frowned, "Why are you apologizing, you didn't do anything wrong?" He asked bewildered.

"I know, I just can't imagine what it would be like, being staked by my own brother." She admitted quietly.

He shrugged, "I guess that's Nik?"

"Anway, why don't you tell me some more about yourself?" He asked quickly diverting the topic.

She nodded thankfully, "Umm, I don't know." She admitted.

"What about New York?" He suggested.

She paused and thought hard, "I was born in New York; moved to Brooklyn at the age of four however we visited my grandparents and family endlessly. Mystic Falls is actually the first placed I've lived away from New York." She admitted.

"Why, what attracted your family to Mystic Falls?" He asked intrigued.

She shrugged, "I don't know really, I guess quiet town, fresh life somewhere new, well no doubt probably move back my parents promised it was only temporary. I guess when you're immortal you've got forever to travel, it's nice to settle down, have a family somewhere." She admitted.

He raised his eyebrows, "You're planning to settle down, and have kids here? In Mystic Bloody Falls? Basically in hell?" He shrieked incredulously.

She rolled her eyes, "I don't know. God knows what will happen; anything could happen. I'm just saying, it's nice to move around but it's also nice to settle down somewhere." She explained.

"Yes, I get that, but why the bloody hell, in Mystic Falls?!"

She rolled her eyes, "Plenty of people were born in Mystic Falls; You were born in Mystic Falls!" She resorted jerking a thumb at him.

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah but not by choice." He replied. She rolled her eyes at him. _Maybe he wasn't so bad after all…_

* * *

 **Authors Note, So hey guys! How did you like this chapter I did quickly scan it hopefully any error from this chapter and the previous chapters have been altered and corrected. I wanted to show the dynamic between Kol and Lianna considering they are the main pairing of this story. I tried to show and explain some more of Lianna's past family hopefully it wasn't confusing, review if your confused or have any querries about her or her family!**

 **Anway I hope you enjoyed this chapter keep a look out for the next one!**

 **Lianna's outfit Link**

untitled_154/set?id=210364046


	13. Chapter 13

They'd been driving for an hour and thanks to Kol and his reckless, speed they'd reached Denver in under an hour and a half. Lianna was thankful when he paused and brought her some food before continuing the journey. The journey was surprisingly pleasant for the both of them. Instead of Kol annoying her constantly they were both consumed in an interesting conversation about each other.

"My great-grandmother was a witch and she was raped by a vampire, twice. First time round she gave birth to twins, one being my mother's father, and second time round, she gave birth to Lindsey. Aurelia's grandmother." Lianna explained further.

Kol nodded, he'd been really curious as to why her family had so much power, and were so different to normal vampires, and hybrids. "The children were half vampire half warlock, and my aunt was half vampire half witch. Meaning they could convince because they weren't fully vampires. Then my grandfather fell in love with my grandmother who was also a hybrid; Half Human, Half Vampire. They had five children, my mom being the second oldest and first born girl."

Kol nodded, "So all your family has been able to reproduce, even if they were with vampires?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yup. Just as long as women had witch genes or human genes." Lianna explained.

"We're here." He announced. Lianna perked up from her seat smiling. He quickly got out, opening the door for her. She rolled her eyes but got out. They went to some room, and Lianna began unpacking, "You can get ready, I have something to do, when I come back we can go out if you like?" He suggested. She nodded and muttered and ok before he left.

Lianna decided to change; she wore her favourite shirt, her, L'AGENCE Ava Cropped Lace-Up Top and Boohoo Amy Skinny Pocket Trouser with a matching khaki waterfall jacket. She decided to tame her frizzy hair into perfect ringlets. She left her hair out and re-applied her lipstick before calling her cousin.

She frowned when Aurelia didn't answer she decided to call, Aurora, thankfully after the third ring Aurora answered.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Aurora, it's me, Lianna!"

"Lianna, oh my god. How are you?!" Aurora shrieked as she took a seat on her dorm bed.

She chuckled, "Fine thanks, and I'm actually here, in Denver and wondered if you wanted to meet up?" Lianna asked her cousin.

"Oh, my god! Of course!" She exclaimed Aurora rushed around the room quickly collecting her things.

"Where are you?" Aurora asked excitedly.

Lianna grinned, "At your campus." She responded.

"Oh, my god! Seriously?! Ok, ok meet me by the entrance now!" She yelled before running down the hall to meet her cousin.

Lianna walked down the hall and immediately heard someone scream her name loudly, "Lianna!"

Spinning around she noticed her long dark haired cousin running over to her. "Oh my god, I haven't seen you for ages!" She exclaimed engulfing her into a hug.

Lianna laughed, "I know." She agreed as they pulled back.

"What brings you here?" She asked as they pulled away. Lianna shrugged.

"I was bored wanted to get away." It wasn't a lie, Lianna did want to get away she was just omitting the truth. Her cousins didn't need to know about Kol, not yet anyway. Nodding she excitedly led the way to Aurelia's room.

She flung open the door and was met with Aurelia's back facing them as her legs were wrapped around someone's waist. "Oh my god, what the hell?!" Aurelia shrieked yanking herself away.

Her eyes gleamed with excitement, "Lianna?"

Lianna chuckled, "The one and only." She teased, Aurelia rushed over pulling her cousin into a tight embrace. "Ah, it's so good to see you. Where's everyone?" She asked referring to Lianna's parents and siblings.

"Home, I came alone." She explained. Both sisters nodded, Aurelia quickly threw the boy out of her room. "Anyway, we have some catching up to do big time." She announced before dragging her sister and cousin down the hall.

Kol paused when he felt his phone vibrate; it was Lianna. Went out with cousins, be back at five, call me when you get back. Her text. He just quickly responded ok. Kol honestly didn't know why the hell he was following Nik's orders but any sort of violence, excited Kol. Especially involving the Gilberts or Salvatore's.

Lianna lets out a bark of laughter, as she caught up with her cousins. "You know what would be good?" Aurora mused.

"What?" Lianna asked.

"If Maya was here." She replied. They all nodded in agreement, it had been Lianna, Aurelia, and Maya then Tatianna and Aurora came along and joined the 'inner circle' however Tatianna seemed closer to Anayah.

The sat drinking their drinks as they lightly chatted. "We should definitely head out tonight," Aurelia suggested.

Aurora nodded in agreement. As much as Lianna wanted to, she remembered Kol.

"What about you Lianna, you up for it?" Aurelia asked.

Lianna paused, "Yes, but I um- actually came here with someone." Lianna confessed.

"What as in a guy? Oh my god Lianna. I can't believe you got a boyfriend and didn't tell us, what the hell. I hate you, how could!-" Aurora began jokingly however Aurelia cut her sister off.

"Rora, shut up."

Lianna giggled, at the two sisters. Shaking her head, "It's not like that he's just a friend." Lianna assured.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what they all say." Aurora replied.

"Again, Aurora shut up," Aurelia replied annoyed at her younger sister even though they were a year or so younger.

"His name's Kol. I met him in Mystic Falls, I'm friends with his sister Rebekah." Lianna explained.

"Ooooh, getting close to the family. Good tactic cuzzy!" Aurora joked. Aurelia and Lianna rolled their eyes at the crazy girl. Aurora acted high every second of the day, that or she actually was high.

But you wouldn't really be able to tell, knowing that girl. Both sisters were other-worldly beautiful. Aurelia had long brown hair and a pale complexion. She had long fluttery, eyelashes like her mother. She had a button nose and cheekbones.

Aurora, on the other hand, was just as beautiful however she had a darker, tan complexion just like her mother. She also like her sister had a button nose and perfect features and wispy lashes.

Aurelia and both Aurora had long brown hair; however, Aurora had a fringe whereas Aurelia's was all one length, her hair slightly lighter.

One thing they all had in common, they were all mixed race. However, Aurelia didn't look mixed raced much. Aurelia also had her tattoo displayed; it was a quote on her upper arm.

She watched as the clock ticked closer to five, "I erm-better go. It was nice meeting with you guys again." Lianna admitted as she hugged her cousins one last time.

"Kol's waiting," Aurora smirked, winking. Lianna rolled her eyes while Aurelia just jabbed her sister lightly in the abdomen.

Lianna waved one last time before she made her way out the small bar. She made her way back to Kol; he stood them, with a raised eyebrow.

"How was seeing your cousin's he asked?"

She smiled wholeheartedly, "Good.

He nodded, "Do you still want to go out tonight?" He asked.

She paused, "Yeah but do you mind if my cousins come, it will only be the two of them?" She asked hopefully.

He nodded, he really didn't mind just as long as she was there. He scolded himself for being so smitten. He just couldn't help it, the look of content plastered on her impeccable face.

"So, did you erm- take care of your business, or whatever you had to do?" She asked as she sat cross-legged opposite from him.

He nodded, "Yeah, but I guess were staying a few days." He admitted, knowing she would be happy to be spending time with her family.

"Did your parents phone?" He questioned curiously, she shook her head. Thankfully not she thought gratefully.

She took a while to get ready for tonight. For some strange reason, Lianna had butterflies, what the hell? She thought confused. As much as she attempted to shake the feelings of she couldn't. She quickly changed into her, Next Hype Long Sleeve Mesh Top, and blue skinny jeans. She rolled them up at the bottom, she quickly tied her hair up into a messy bun, and she quickly tied her Louis Vuitton, bandana. It was a bandana Aurelia had bought her before she left.

"Darling, are you ready?" Kol's voice called, as he emerged. She glanced at him through the reflection of the mirror, while muttering, "Nearly." She quickly added highlighter to the tops of her cheeks and inner corners of her eyes, bringing out the grey flecks in her green eyes. She smiled as she examined herself, slipping into her black, Saint Laurent Classic Paris Skinny 105 Escarpin V Bow Pump.

She applied her, Lime Crime Velvetines Liquid Matte Lipstick Wicked. "I'm ready." She announced, turning around to face Kol. He smirked, as his eyes appreciated the view. She rolled her eyes slapping his chest.

"Eye's up here, Mikaelson." She warned. He chuckled.

"You look stunning." He complimented smirking.

Annoyed she rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Come on were gonna be late!" She whined. Dragging Kol to his, sleek, black car.

"Lianna?!" A shriek made both Kol's and Lianna's head snap round. Turning around Lianna smiled, as her cousins came into view.

"You look hot!" Aurora exclaimed.

Lianna laughed, "Thanks. You too." Lianna replied.

"I wasn't talking to you, but whatever," Aurora replied amusedly.

Aurelia jabbed an arm into her younger sister, "Aurora." Aurelia hissed warningly.

"Chill girlies, he's Lianna's he's off limits. I'll go get the drinks shall I?" Aurora teased.

Lianna wanted to face palm, she had to control herself, wanting to kill her cousin. "Yes go, please. Fuck off. Go die." Aurelia replied annoyed as she beckoned her sister towards the bar.

Lianna shot her cousin a thankful look. Aurelia nodded. "I'm Aurelia, Lianna's cousin. "Aurelia introduced smiling friendly, at Kol.

"Kol, Kol Mikaelson." Kol introduced. Aurelia mentally smirked at his accent, she had to admit her cousin did well, British, hot, accent. Everything about him screamed hot but she would never feel anything but friendliness towards him, he was with Lianna even if they weren't together as a couple, he must have meant a lot for Lianna to bring him to meet her and Aurora.

"So Kol, how did you get my cousins here to swoon after you? I mean she can't stop blabbering on about you?!" Aurora teased as she drowned a shot. Aurora loved teasing and joking. She certainly was enjoying embarrassing Lianna.

Lianna just couldn't wait to return the favour; and so she would, wholeheartedly. Kol smirked, "Ok Aurora shut up, and drink!"

After drowning multiple drinks and multiple questions, the night had drawn close. Lianna was tipsy, but not drunk enough she didn't know what she was doing. She groaned and stretched across the bed, her hair sprawled out, Kol, and chuckled despite her drowsiness he thought she looked cute.

"What?" She asked defensively crossing her arms across her chest, he chuckled shaking his head.

"Nothing." He replied dismissively, but the smiled still remained on his face.

"Why are you smiling, like that?" She whined, curiously.

He chuckled, "Am I not allowed to smile?" He replied.

"No. Not like that." She joked as she threw herself up. He rolled his eyes.

There was a brief silence, as they never broke eye contact. "You should sleep." He murmured stroking his face. Lianna had just realized the proximity of their faces. She paused as she bit her lip, before glancing at his.

God knows what the hell possessed them to, but everything went so fast. Next thing she knew her legs were wrapped around his waist and he hoisted her up her hands were tangled in his, tousled hair.

She could feel the burning passion as he pulled away from her lips, and began trailing kisses on her jawline and neck, and maybe it was the alcohol speaking, maybe she was being serious, but god knows if she'd regret it tomorrow morning.

"I love you." She whispered.

* * *

 **Is it too fast? I don't know. You guys tell me what you think! Also their are links below to pictures of what Aleenah, Aurelia, Aurora and Lindsey look like!**

 **Outfit Links**

 **Lianna's Outfit Link**

untitled_155/set?id=210367990

 **Lianna's Party Outfit**

outings/set?id=210371132

 **Aurora's Outfit Link**

aurora/set?id=210371808

 **Aurelia's Outfit Link**

aurelia/set?id=210372019

 **Images**

 **Link to image of Aurelia**

pin/300896818838106814/

 **Link to image of Aurora**

pin/300896818837794985/

 **Links to image of Aleenah**

pin/300896818838177317/

 **Links to image of Anayah**

pin/300896818837795054/


	14. Chapter 14

**Lianna POV**

The next morning, I woke up confused then shocked. My eyes widened as I realized what happened last night. I kissed Kol, Shit, shit, shit, shit. Did he just kiss me because I was drunk?

I told him I loved him! Oh, my god. I quickly got up out of bed and took a shower in order to calm my nerves. After my long shower.

I shakily changed into my, Yoins 1/2 Length Sleeves Colorblock Mini Dress. It was like an oversized/dress shirt thing. I brushed my hair, and let my wavy hair hang. "Hey you."A hoarse whispered made me halt.

I paused, and turned round and gave Kol a weak smile. He chuckled and brought his lips to mine. He frowned when I didn't respond, "What's wrong?" He asked as he placed a finger under my chin, forcing me to meet his brown orbs.

"I-um..." I felt myself choke on words.

"Look, did you kiss me because...we were drunk?" I muttered.

"Seriously, you think that's why I kissed you, cus you were drunk?" He asked incredulously.

I paused, and when I didn't respond he got his answer, he frowned, "No I kissed you because I love you." He admitted quietly.

I was shocked, did he just say what I thought? "Unless you don't feel the same..." He trailed off slowly.

"No, no. I just didn't know if you did it because we were drunk." I admitted as he snaked his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

"Technically, I should be asking you if you kissed me because you were drunk because you kissed me first." He stated smirking.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you kissed me back so."

He rolled his eyes and kissed the top of my head before heading over to the bathroom, while I got ready for the day. I changed into a Kick Some Buttons Corduroy Skirt and shirt, from Nastygyal my new favorite online shop. I made a mental note to tell Rebekah and Caroline about it. Clapping my, Minimal Instinct Vegan Suede Choker. Kol walked in shirtless...He smirked as he made his way over to me, pulling me into his chest.

"Kol!" I whined. He knew I wanted to buy some gifts and do some shopping, but I couldn't if I wasn't ready and was constantly getting distracted not that I minded much, but I would rather get it over and done with.

Finally, after a while, he decided to put a shirt on and I returned back to doing what I was doing, applying my makeup. Once I did my eyeliner, and lipstick I left my wavy hair out, and sat down, and began pulling up my, Nasty Gal Up and at 'Em Over-the-Knee Boot.

I glared at Kol who was chuckling at my failing attempts to pull the shoes up, "Well im glad some of us are finding this amusing." I mused sarcastically, he rolled his eyes. "We're leaving tomorrow." He stated.

"Oh so you've finally done your errands for Klaus?" I mused with a raised eyebrow, he raised his eyebrow, "How did you know, it had something to do with Klaus?" He asked confused.

"Oh please, like Kol Mikaelson would actually go to Denver to learn!" I remarked.

"Well maybe, I just wanted to hang out alone with the hottest mixed breed on the earth." He remarked teasingly.

"Ouch! Koala you hurt my feelings!" Somebody exclaimed in mock hurt, Kol and I looked up to notice Aurora standing there with an amused expression.

"Aurora, what are you doing?" I asked sitting up.

She shrugged, "I was bored." She admitted bouncing on my bed.

"Well me and Kol were actually planning to go out," I admitted.

She nodded not really paying attention as she began browsing my clothes, "This is nice." She cogitated, holding against her an item of my clothing. I rolled my eyes.

"Take it if you want it, as long as you give me your purse from last night," I added she chuckled,

"Agreed." She began making her way out my room, before pausing, "Oh yeah, my mom wanted to speak to your mom!" She yelled before walking out.

I furrowed my brows, why would Aunt Aleenah want to speak to my mom? I made a mental note to tell my mom.

"Ready darling?" Kol's voice brought me out of my thoughts, I nodded.

I laughed as we strolled through Denver Mall. Picking up things and browsing round. Kol was just merely giving death glares to every guy that looked my way.

"They're nice," I commented picking up a pair of STUART WEITZMAN, heels. Rebekah would like these.

I heard Kol whine beside me, "Why do we have to go shopping? We could have just stayed!" He cried.

I rolled my eyes, "Shush, I wanted to go shopping and you agreed."

He rolled his eyes, "I never agreed to anything."

"Fine go then, I'm sure many men in this mall would be up to helping me," I responded, and immediately noticed him going rigid, as he wrapped his arm tightly around my waist. Giving a deadly glare at the boy opposite.

My gift shopping turned into a whole shopping spree, I waited impatiently as the women finished, I reached out to pull my purse but Kol beat me to it, smoothly, sliding the bank card across the counter.

I opened my mouth to protest however Kol quickly responded wittily, "Think of it as Nick compensations for daggering me." He remarked.

I shook my head. Then we ate at some cute restaurant, I felt my phone buzz, it was Rebekah.

"Hello?" I answered.

"ELIANNA TILLER, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" A voice shrieked from the other side. I winced at the volume.

"God Rebekah, calm the hell down," I remarked.

"DO NOT TELL ME, TO CALM DOWN! I CANNOT TOLERATE THAT LITTLE BLONDE BUNDLE OF JOY!" She screamed.

"Rebekah…why the hell are you telling me this?" I questioned confused. I noticed the smirk that grew on Kol's lips at my reply.

"You need to come back, now!" She demanded pleadingly.

"We're coming back tomorrow." I stated.

She huffed, "Fine tomorrow, seven pm, latest." She warned threateningly.

I rolled my eyes, "ok." I simply responded.

"Make sure you get me something," Rebekah added. I let out a small laugh, "Don't worry, I already got you stuff." I assured her best friend before ending the line.

Kol raised his brows at me, "What? I knew her and Caroline would argue without me, and if I brought her makeup and shoes she would be ok with me; they both would." I admitted innocently.

"So none of those things, where for yourself?" He frowned, as we made their way back to his car.

"No, some were for myself, and somewhere for, Caroline, Bekah, and my mom; I have a feeling she might be mad," I admitted reluctantly.

He shrugged,"You can stay with me if your moms that bad." He suggested. I shook my head.

"There's no point hiding from my mom; the most she can do it ground me, and god forbid take my phone off me," I mumbled mortified.

He raised his eyebrow as amusement flashed across his face, "What?" I asked innocently. He shook his head and chuckled.

We made our way back and I left the gifts in the car not bothering to move them. "Oh, by the way, were going to the batting cages." He announced, wait where?

My eye widened when I noticed Damon, Elena and Jeremy walk over to us, Kol had a bat in his hand, in one movement he bashed Damon in the head, causing him to fall on the floor unconscious.

"Oh my god, Jeremy get back it's Kol! He's an original!" I heard Elena yell before Kol groaned falling to the ground, as Damon shoved the bat through him.

"KOL!" I could hear them talking about something in the background before they dispersed.

Oh god, "Kol, wake up!" I yelled repeatedly slapping his cheek before his eyes jolted open, "Oh my god, thank god you're ok!" I exclaimed hugging him.

"I'm fine darling." He assured quickly getting up, offering his hand. I took it quickly dusting myself off before following him.

 **Outfit Links**

 **Lianna's Outfit Link**

untitled_159/set?id=210375855

 **Rebekah's Present Link**

rebekahs_presents/set?id=210378414

 **Caroline's Present Link**

carolines_gifts/set?id=210378707


	15. Chapter 15

"Lianna!" Rebekah screeched exasperated as she ran to her best friend, engulfing her into a tight embrace. Lianna choked at the originals strength she may be a mixed breed, but she was nowhere near powerful in strength.

"Can't breath." She choked. Rebekah rolled her eyes and quickly pulled away, her eyes lit up at the sight of multiple bags in Lianna's grasp, immediately reaching out for them,

"Oh, my god! I love you!" Rebekah shrieked as she browsed through many of her gifts, "And these heels they'll be perfect for the decade dance!" She babbled, "Oh by the way I have taken over the Decade Dance, the new theme is the 20's." Rebekah smirked, smugly.

Lianna knew she did it to get under Caroline's skin. She rolled her eyes, as they were engrossed themselves into a conversation about fashion and makeup. They were in mid-conversation before Lianna's phone buzzed.

"It's Caroline," Lianna admitted.

"Put it on speakerphone," Rebekah demanded.

Lianna nodded, not wanting to enrage the original blonde anymore.

"Lianna, are you back?!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Yeah care, I'm back," Lianna replied.

"Good, oh my god I have so much to tell you! Let me flaming begin, actually where to I fricken begin?! First of all; A certain blonde bitch original stole my place and took over the dance.

Now the dance is 20's theme, and I have nothing to wear and oh my god I hate Rebekah so much!

Oh by the way, how is it with you and Kol, Elena was blabbing on about how annoyed she was, that you were on Kol's side and how he killed whatever her name was. Can you just please, come down I am so annoyed and in need of cheering up!" Caroline pleaded.

Rebekah muttered a sly comment under her breath, "Yeah sure, I'll come in a bit k?"

"Thanks, Lianna." She sighed contently as she cut the line.

As soon as she entered she was greeted by her mother, surprisingly she didn't mention anything about her trip to Denver, "Lianna. We're going to get something to eat and drink, would you like to come?" Lucia asked her daughter.

Lianna paused, "Who's coming?" She asked.

"Me, you and Aunt Aleenah." Lianna felt the shock, Aunt Aleenah, what was she doing here?

"Aunt, Leenah's here?" She questioned.

"Yes her and Maya," Lucia admitted.

"Maya?!" Lianna screeched jumping out.

Lucia chuckled, "There on their way."

Lianna grinned feeling the excitement buzz, she ran up the stairs and began getting ready, I eargl changed into my, Burgundy Lace Up Bodysuit. Grey skinny, ripped jeans which she rolled up. She quickly tied up my EDNA2 BURGUNDY LACE UP UTILITY LUG BOOT. Before slipping on her BOMBER JACKET WITH POCKETS - JACKETS-TRF | ZARA United States.

"We're actually meeting them at the grill," Lucia admitted as she stood by the door, Lianna nodded unable to contain her excitement. As soon as Lianna entered the Grill she felt like killing herself. She noticed both Kol and Klaus sitting at the bar, she cringed and took the seat next to her mother, coindeictnetlly her mother sat next to Klaus.

"Lianna, hey!" Matt greeted chirpily.

Lianna smiled, "Hey Matt." She greeted smiling friendly.

"What can I get you?" He asked looking between both mother and daughter, oblivious that they were mother and daughter.

"I'll have a glass of red wine," Lucia ordered smiling friendly, she seemed to like Matt, he seemed friendly she nodded before turning to Lianna.

"I'll have a coke, please. Thanks, Matt." He nodded.

"One glass of red and one coke coming right up," Matt responded before walking away.

"He seems nice, is he your friend from school?" Lucia asked her daughter. Lianna nodded and hummed in response praying to god neither Klaus or Kol turned around and noticed her, too late,

"Hello love fancy seeing you here?!" Klaus greeted smirking.

Lianna mentally growled, put plastered a fake smile, "Hello Klaus."

Lucia raised an eyebrow, who was this?

"Are you going introduce your friend then sweetie?" Lucia asked curiously.

Lianna reluctantly responded, "Mom, this is Klaus, Klaus this is my mom. I go to school with Klaus's younger siblings there in my class."

Lucia nodded and smiled. "Hi, I'm Lucia Tiller, Eliana's mother," Lucia announced.

Klaus nodded, "Klaus, Klaus Mikaelson. How are you?"

Lianna shot him a death glare behind her mother's back, which just caused Klaus's smirk to grow wider. Ugh!

"Fine thank you. What about you?" Lucia asked sweetly. She definitely enjoyed meeting her daughter's friends and getting to know who she hung around with.

"Where are my manners, this is my brother Kol." Oh, fuck Lianna thought.

Kol smirked, "Kol, Kol Mikaelson. I go to school with your daughter"

Lucia nodded, "It's nice to meet you Kol."

Lucia frowned at Lianna, "You never told me you were friends the Mikaelson's. They were the one's that held that ball yeah?" Lucia asked cautiously. Lianna froze, and slowly nodded.

"Well they seem nice, why don't you invite them over for dinner,Caroline and Scott can come too!" Lucia suggested,

"No, mom! Just no!" Lianna protested, however, Lucia ignored her daughters protested and asked.

"Why'd we'd love too." Klaus accepted smirking.

"Great, Sunday at seven?" Lucia asked.

Klaus nodded in confirmation, before flashing Lianna one more sly smirk.

"Look!" Lucia motion, Lianna whipped her head around and noticed her cousin and aunt walking.

"Maya!" She shrieked, loudly unable to control her tone.

"Oh my fucking god, Lianna?" Maya exclaimed as both girls immediately pulled into tight embraces.

Aleenah rolled her eyes, and step asides from the girls as she went to greet her cousin. "Hey, Luce!" She exclaimed her British accent seeping through.

Lucia smiled, "Hey Aleenah!" They hugged.

"You girls, coming were going to sit at a booth?" Aleenah asked glancing between the Lianna and Maya.

Maya violently shook her head, "Me and Lianna have catching up to do, a lot" While flipping her blonde let out a small laugh. "Legit Lianna you have no idea how insanely bored I've been without you!" Maya whined as Matt handed her a glass of bourbon.

Lianna mummers in agreement. She'd miss Maya too."You look good, I love you coat!" Lianna complimented.

"Thanks! I love your bodysuit. I got one like that but it's in a dress form." She admitted. Both girls drank before taking series of snaps with the snapchat filter and laughed infectiously.

Until Klaus ruined it; _again_. Lianna thought annoyed. Maya had accidently slipped her drink, while they were laughing at something.

"Oh my god,I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed as she rushed up to face Klaus.

Klaus smirked, "No need to apologize for love." He responded. Maya raised an eyebrow at him, before shooting a look at Lianna.

Matt warily came over,cleaning up the spillage, "Sorry." Maya muttered. Matt just friendly smiled.

"Klaus, Klaus Mikaelson." Klaus introduced.

"Maya, Maya Martin."

Kol raised his eyebrow, "This is the Maya, yu were talking about?" He asked questions, Lianna. She nodded.

"Maya that's Klaus. This is Kol, his brother." Lianna explained to her cousin. Maya nodded slowly.

"But how do you guys know each other?" Maya questioned.

"Me and Kol go to school together." She explained.

Maya nodded. Kol raised his eyebrow but remained quiet. "So can I buy you a drink?" Klaus asked the girl.

Maya paused,as she shared a glance with Lianna, who reluctantly nodded. "Sure!"

It was around eleven thirty, and the bar was soon going to close down. Aleenah and Lucia had left a long while ago, warning the girls not to stay out too late.

"Relax aunt, it's not like there are vampires lurking around here; In Mystic Falls." Maya snickered. Aleenah rolled her eyes and shared a look with Lucia before walking off.

"So, there gone. Now the real fun begins!" Maya smirked deviously.

They were now stalking around somewhere in Mystic Falls. Lianna had actually no idea where the hell her cousin was taking her. She eventually sat down and began lighting a cigarette.

"Seriously Maya, you brought me out into the middle of nowhere so you could smoke?" Lianna questioned. Maya shrugged.

"What's up with you and those Mikaelson brothers?" Maya asked directly.

Lianna paused, she knew she couldn't lie to her Maya knew her better than anyone. "Me and Kol are dating." She admitted.

Maya's eyebrow shot up, this she was not expecting. "Seriously?"

Lianna nodded. Both girls remained in silence as the smoked consumed them into other worlds…

* * *

The chapter has not been proof read sorry! Also quick family tree, Aleenah is the mother of, Aurelia, Aurora and Anayah. Maya is Elianna's first cousin. (Her mothers, brothers daughter)

 **Lianna's Outfit Link**

untitled_164/set?id=210381931

 **Maya's Outfit Link**

untitled_165/set?id=210382696

 **Images**

 **Link To Picture Of Maya**

pin/300896818838064246/

 **Link To Picture Of Aleenah**

pin/300896818838177317/


	16. Chapter 16

**Lianna POV**

"Lianna, can I borrow this?" Maya yelled,

"Yeah, go ahead" I yelled back. Tonight was the decade and dance and me and Maya was going to help Rebekah of course. I quickly browsed through the pile of washed clothes and put on my favorite as Maya put on her coat.

"You ready?" I asked. She nodded. I linked arms with her as we left the house and made our way to the school and I was greeted my an enraged Bekah.

"Lianna, where have you been?!" She cried rushing over to me.

"Soz lost track of time," I admitted sheepishly. She rolled her eyes, before settling them on Maya.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"Rebekah, this my cousin Maya. Maya this is Rebekah, my friend. She is also Kol's sister." I girls raised eyebrows at each other before exchanging greetings, one compliment to another and they'd became best friends.

"Are you sure you want that there, I mean what about over there?" Maya suggested.

Rebekah moved it and grinned, "Oh my god you're amazing!"

Maya laughed, "Thanks!" Maya was next to speak, "Have you guys got an outfit for tonight?" Maya asked both girls.

Rebekah nodded "Yeah, what about you girls?"

"I have one, Maya still needs one," I admitted looking at my cousins.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

After the last minute shopping trip, Rebekah had insisted we got ready at hers. Getting ready at hers actually meant making out with Kol, but hey I wasn't complaining! I felt his lips trail kisses down my neck until we were disturbed by Bekah.

"Ok, that is enough!" She growled dragging me off Kol.

"Bekah go away!" Kol growled at his younger sister.

"No, I need Lianna now, so shut up and get ready!" Was the last thing she yelled before I was forced to sit in a chair and get my hair curled my Maya. After my hair as done, I did my makeup, once my eye makeup was done, I added a dark red, to compliment my skin tone. I quickly slipped into my heavy dress, which was really heavy.

I groaned, "Do I have to wear this?"

"Yes." Both Bekah and Maya snapped at the same time, God it was gonna be a long night,"You guys look amazing!" I complimented.

"Says you!" Maya resorted. I chuckled.

"I'll be back," I announced as I noticed Maya and Bekah share eye rolls.I ignored them and made my way back to Kol's room. He immediately opened the door. He was dressed in a simple white shirt and tux. I smiled,

"You look stunning, darling." He smirked as he quickly kissed me.

"Don't look too bad yourself." I teased.

The dance was going smoothly until Esther decided to create a boundary spell, meaning no vampire could escape.

"Lianna, what's going on?" Tatianna asked walking over.

"Uhm-Klaus's mom did a spell now no vampire can leave the gym," I explained.

Her eyes widened, "What?!"

"Yeah I know," I replied.

I groaned, I hated running in heels, I hated running up the hill in heels! We were now making our way to the cemetery where Esther was apparently going to turn Alaric into an original.

"Oh my god." I breathed out as Esther began chanting a spell turning both Jeremey and Matt on each other.

I reached out and quickly touched her arm, causing a shot of electricity to jolt through her, as she let out a piercing scream. Causing me to cringe.

She reached out to hit me, however, stopped in the process. I gasped as her body hit the ground. Alaric stood they're alive, he staked her...

Then Klaus came and took Esther's body wordlessly despite Jeremy's calls.

I felt my heart shatter as Alaric heart beat began to falter. In such a little time, he'd been nothing but kind to me.

I nodded thankfully at Stephan who handed me a candle. We all stood around the tomb, as we gave our goodbyes...

After the emotional night with Alaric, I knew I had to make my way to the Mikaelson's. I made my own way and noticed Klaus was threatening Esther. I smiled at Rebekah and she weakly smiled back as she pulled me into a hug.

"You ok?" I muttered.

"No."

The next morning, we'd gone to help clean up the gym. I smiled as Caroline and Rebekah briefly bonded, which was cut short when Alaric came in. "Oh shit!" Maya cursed when the steak didn't kill him, so we all began running for our life literally.

I watched carefully, as Rebekah begged Klaus to leave town with her. I felt Kol squeeze my hand. "What's wrong darling?" He whispered.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Everything." I admitted, thinking about the eventful few weeks.

"Let's go to yours." He suggested annoyed.

I shrugged as we left after Rebekah stormed off in a huff. When I first moved to Mystic Falls I hadn't realized how much shit I would find myself in. I thought it wouldn't be so bad; but god was I wrong, so wrong.

I smiled against Kol's lips. We laid on my bed, as he hovered over me, trailing kisses across my jaw, and down my neck. I let out a small moan and felt his smirk against the crook of my neck, before finding my lips again

"Maybe we should slow down?" I said breathlessly.

He raised his eyebrows, "Do you want to?"

"No," I responded quickly and attached our lips together again.

"Let's go out," Kol suggested.

I raised my brow, "Where?"

"Anywhere, anywhere but Mystic Bloody Falls. Need to get away from this bloody town." He muttered.

I grinned, "Ok." I responded.

He smirked, "Great, go get ready, I'll be back." He muttered before placing a kiss on my lips and leaving.

I quickly changed into my black, long sleeved bodycon. It was off the shoulders and I also wore a thick, black choker. I decided to take extra time on my makeup and did a gold smokey eye.

"Hey honey, you look nice, where are you going?" My mother asked smiling.

"A date," I responded as I applied my dark red lipstick. She raised her eyebrow.

"Anyone I know?" She mused.

I paused, "Kol, Kol Mikaelson."

* * *

 **Sooooo, what do you guys think?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Elianna POV**

I smiled drumming my fingers along the wall, making my way downstairs, "What are you doing?" My father asked amused.

I smiled innocently, "Playing." I responded simply as if I was a child. Well I mean _technically_ I was still a child.

He let out a bark of laughter, as I took a seat next to him.. "Watch ya doin?" I questioned.

He chuckled, "Nothing really, just looking at some books your aunt got." He admitted, showing me slightly.

I nodded, about that. I decided not to beat around the bush and just come right out with it. "Why is Aunt Aleenah here? I mean don't get me wrong dad I love her and she's my aunt but this random, unexpected visit, why?"

My father briefly closed his eyes, I noticed the pain, and strain flash across his features. "Dad?" I whispered.

"Close the door." He muttered quietly.

"What?"

"Close the door." He ordered his voice rising slightly. I frowned and rushed over and silently closed the door. I felt the worry pulse through me. "Your aunt, she came when she was reading something." He explained.

"Reading what?" I asked.

He sighed, "She read a person cannot be, Wolf and vampire and live. When they turn fully grown they will die." He explained strained, my brows furrowed what did that have to do- then it hit me, Jonah!

"Jonah!" I exclaimed as I shot right up, my father nodded painfully.

"Dad, he can't die, we can't let him die!" I cried.

"I know, I know and he won't. This is why your aunts here to help she just read it, for all we know it could be a myth." My father suggested hopefully, I shook my head violently, "Vampire, werewolves, and Witches are meant to be myths, but look where we are; we can't take any chances!" I yelled.

"I know that Lianna. Just...Don't tell your brother not yet." He warned.

 **Jonah Tiller POV**

I felt the vicious growl building up in my chest. I noticed stupid Tyler Lockwood bothering my sister; again. Furious, with clenched fists I stormed my way over there, "What the hell is wrong with you?" I growled

"Me, what the hell is wrong with you? Me and your beloved sister here were just talking." Tyler mused.

I narrowed his eyes, "Step away from my sister." I warned lowly.

"Or what?" And that's all it took for me punch him throwing him half way across the school. He bashed his head against the lockers, "Oh my god!" Tatianna exclaimed.

I expected her to begin yelling profanities and how she could protect herself but instead she smiled softly, "Thank you." She whispered as she pulled me into a hug. I chuckled, "No prob sis." I replied grinning cheekily.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't get gassed." She joked nudging me. I rolled my eyes, we walked down the hall and I noticed Jeremy Gilbert walking our way. I immediately noticed Tatianna become uncomfortable, she began squirming. I frowned, did I miss something?

"Hey, dude. Tatianna." He greeted awkwardly.

I frowned glancing between them, "Should I know something?" I asked.

"NO!" Tatianna protested quickly; _way_ too quickly. I frowned but remained silent as they awkwardly parted making their own way to next lessons. I made a mental note to ask what the hell happened between them, but for now, I needed to visit Klaus.

I made my way to the large Mikaelson Mansion and wandered around, looking for Klaus.

"What are you doing here?" Somebody snapped.

I frowned, why was everyone acting so...dodgy. "Looking for you." I shot back frustrated.

He frowned, "Why, what's wrong now?" He asked walking over, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you could help me, with something?" I admitted.

"No can do, sorry. I'm actually leaving town." Klaus admitted.

My eyes widened, shocked. "Really, when?!"

"Tonight." He simply responded nonchalantly.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Do I have to list everything unpleasant about Mystic Fall?" He remarked sarcastically.

"No..." I admitted trailing off.

There was a long silence until I broke, "Well I guess I should thank you, for everything you've done." I admitted.

He furrowed his brows, "After everything I've done?" He questioned with a raised brow.

I shrugged, "You know, with the whole full moon thing." I explained vaguely.

"Ah." He nodded. We were greeted with another silence.

"Well, I wish you the best. If you ever need anything dude im here, you know to repay back the favor and stuff." I admitted awkwardly, we were both neither sentimental but we both believed in loyalty.

He nodded and said something that surprised me, "Thank you."

I smiled slightly and nodded his way before making my own way out. On the way out I bumped into Kol. He frowned, "Why are you here, is about Lianna. Is she ok?" He interrogated.

"Woah, dude calm it. Nothing's wrong with my sister I just came to see Klaus." I admitted.

He raised his eyebrow, "You came to see my brother?"

"Yes I came to see Klaus,your brother. Seriously dude what are you having memory loss or something?" I questioned cautiously. He rolled his eyes.

"No. Why did you come to see Klaus?" He asked curiously leaning against the door frame.

"Am I not allowed to visit Klaus?" I resorted.

He shook his head and walked off. I frowned, people in this town were strange; very strange.

I contemplated on to where to go next, so I ended up deciding to visit Jeremy. Damon opened the door with a clear distressed expression. "Um- hey dude. You ok?" I asked slowly. He shook his head slowly and opened the door wider, so I could enter.

Cautiously, I walked in and noticed Elena, breathing heavily

"Meet Elena Gilbert; Vampire Elena Gilbert."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUHHHHH**


	18. Chapter 18

"So, Elena's a vampire?" Tatianna asked carefully, Jonah nodded silently as all three Tiller siblings gathered together in one room. Maya taking a seat on one of the loveseats as she carefree sipped her bourbon.

"I can't believe it," Tatianna commented breathlessly. Where did this leave Klaus? Where did this leave everyone else in this town? She'd have just moved here but something about Mystic Fall tugged her insides.

Maya snorted, "I did. She's 'In Love' with two bloody vampires, what else did you expect?" Maya rhetorically remarked. She honestly did not care for Elena, but Lianna, Tatianna, and Jonah were her family she would help them whatever, despite being slightly tipsy.

"I didn't know. I haven't seen Kol in a while." Lianna admitted, speaking up for the first time after hearing the controversial emotion topic. She knew this would complicate things for Klaus and the Mikaelson, she knew it would complicate her and Kol.

"Oh on top of that, Tyler Lockwood is dead. That's what I heard anyway." Maya quickly added casually. All their eyes widened as the words left Maya's mouth. _When the hell did this happen?_

"Okay, you know what, I think we should all keep low for a while." A new voice snapped. They all whipped their heads around to notice Amirah emerging her long dark hair pulled back, away from her face, making her blue eyes seem icier.

"You heard me, go. Go be teenagers and do whatever the hell teenagers do and you can work out whatever you need to in the morning." Amirah commanded firmly.

"But-" Lianna began protesting.

"No, but's go on. I'll inform you if anything happens."Amirah added with a small eye roll. All three reluctant teenagers began walking to the door, with Maya in tow.

Lianna let out a sigh as she changed into, Crystal Cove Lace-Up Sweater and her TopShop Moto Super Rip Hayden Jeans. She tucked in her shirt and tugged on it so it was slightly baggy. Slipping into her black heels she followed her siblings out the house.

As soon as they entered the grill everyone's eyes snapped on them. It was no secret they had become famous under the small houses of Mystic Falls. The new mixed raced family, exceptionally beautiful and wealthy. They can only have that much money if they do drugs, but they were wrong; so wrong. Lucia worked in a law firm while Bryson had his own business.

Jonah walked in Tatia slightly behind him, his white Hugo Boss shirt tugging to him, emphasising his abs. His Ralph Lauren jeans tailored to perfection. Tatianna who settled nicely on a navy pinafore dress, underneath a grey ribbed shirt. Her black opaque tights covering her long slender legs, just enough and her brown ringlets were pinned half up and half down. A light flush of embarrassment from all the stares.

Lianna was first to walk forwards as she took a seat at the bar, ignoring the stares. Lianna had always been the best at that, ignoring. Ignoring everyone and everything; and they all remembered how that resulted in, not the best! But the unspoken, or yet to be spoken was better of unknown. Why would someone need to be reminded of the past? Or told of the future?

Maya rolled her eyes, expectedly. Her smooth, pale shoulders and collar bone was placed on display as she wore a black off the shoulder crop top. Her thin, flat stomach was also displayed along side belly button piercing. Her long blonde hair tied back into a high cheekbones, showcasing her high, cheekbones. Her Louis Vuitton purse in her grasp as she took a seat besides Lianna.

They expected this attention, but never wanted it. The Tiller's always got fed up with the stares and whispers it was hard to define if someone was friends with them for their wealth or attraction rather than they actually wanted to be friends. That was expected from Mystic Falls. Truth be told, all three Tiller siblings were dreading it, Lianna most! She had questioned what she did that forced her parents into this ludicrous idea!? And while the other two were more understanding they were more young. They hadn't witnessed what Lianna had witnessed, they only heard the stories.

"God when does it stop?" Tatianna muttered uncomfortably shifting in her chair, as she attempted to pull some strands of hair out, in attempt to cover her face.

"Tatianna?" A wary voice came from behind. Tatianna spun around and Jeremy's noise for a split second was inhaled with her sweet scent something he only wished he could be intoxicated with. The shock and mixed emotions were clear on her face as she stared at the boy in disbelief.

"Jeremy?" She spoke under a whisper, of course Jeremy didn't but her siblings and cousins did.

"Can, Can I speak to you please?" He whispered hopefully. Jonah frowned, he had never approved or any boy hanging around his sister but it never use to be like this, _nothing did._

New York was protected, all their family harboured their. Any vampires that entered their knew who lived their, and knew what happened if they'd cause trouble. It was a safety county no trouble or harm would ever come. New York may be large, but their family was larger. Everyone spread out in different areas, only a train ride away from each other. Carefree, stress-free...But everything changed when they came to Mystic Falls. They were forced under pressured they didn't even realise how deep was and how thin their life line was.

"I..Um..I actually came here with my family...Maybe another time?" She replied, plucking up the courage to ask. With a simple nod he fled the Grill. Sadness

filled inside of him because she didn't want to talk but hope as well because she was giving him a _chance._

* * *

 **Authors' Note, Oh my god this was a filler chapter sorry I get it, it was boring sorry! Ugh I had writes block but I was determined to write, I just had to hit the 1000 words mark. Late night chapter! (; Tell me what you guys think. Im honestly so grateful the reviews have shot up!**


	19. Chapter 19

Kol smirked as his girlfriend came into view. _Girlfriend_ , he knew it would happen, he was determined. "Hey you." He mumbled between their lips, closing the gap. He felt her weak smile he instantly knew something was up.

She pulled away slightly, "Did you hear?" She asked with a frown, she was too pretty to frown he thought.

"Hear, what darling." He asked innocently as he wrapped his arm securely around her waist, leading her into the Mikaelson Mansion.

"You know, Elena? She's a vampire now..."

"Ah yes, I heard the unfortunate news." He remarked partially sarcastic. She rolled her eyes trying to make light of the information but a knot in her stomach told her she should be taking this far from light.

The was a small silence upon the couple as they walked into the main living space. Lianna's green eyes widened. Klaus. I thought he was gone? She thought bewildered.

"Klaus?" She called confused. Klaus didn't bother looking up as he continued sketching boredom overcoming him.

"Hello, love." He waved disinterestedly. His eye's glued to the paper.

How? Lianna thought. "I thought you left?"

He shrugged, "Change of heart." He simply responded shrugging.

Lianna felt Kol scoff besides her, "What heart?!" He shrieked as she jumped onto the couch his feet crossing over, as he placed them on an armrest. She rolled her eyes at him again.

"Lianna?" An excited squeal came from behind. Lianna twisted her body round her SheIn(sheinside) Black Cutout Lattice Detail High Waist Leggings, displaying parts of her tan legs.

"Rebekah. Hey!" She greeted as enthusiastic as she could. Kol merely rolled his eyes. He didn't care if his siblings approved or got along with Lianna. She was his, and only his. Not Nik's or Bekahs or any other persons for that matter.

"What are you doing here? Kol never told me you were coming." She stated, her eyes trailing off to her older brother as she glared at him in annoyance.

"Please sister, why would I tell you when my girlfriend is coming over? Last time I checked you like men, has anything changed since?" He snickered smirking.

Rebekah growled, glaring at her older brother. Lianna decided to ignore their petty, sibling squabble, that she'd had multiple times with her own. "Yeah, the visit was kinda random." She admitted shrugging.

"Oh well, at least your here! I need your approval, I got some new-" She began chirpily only to be rudely cut by her brother.

"No! I did not bring her here so you can ramble on about your clothes rubbish." Kol stated annoyed as he picked up Lianna's hand tugging her towards him slightly.

She frowned, Lianna was her closest thing to a friend and her stupid, annoyingly frustrating, older brother would not interfere in that. "Well last time I checked you were lying on the couch, so what did you bring her here to stand around while you lounge around lazily?" She remarked sarcasm and bitter laced clear in her voice.

He rolled his eyes, "Me and my girlfriend here are going so get lost, Rebekah." He merely stated and in inhuman speed led Lianna to his room. She used to vampire pace she used it herself, but this time it was unexpected so she was unprepared causing her to blink for a few seconds before she actually responded to the kiss.

She felt his lips trail kisses on her jaw line, before moving down to her neck and shoulders, he lightly growled frustrated at the thick sweatshirt. He didn't bother tugging it as with a flick of his wrist he ripped the fabric into two pieces.

She raised her eyebrow at him, but he ignored it. His lips began trailing kisses on her jaw and neck they never went any further. They both weren't virgins but they both knew it wasn't a possibility for her to get pregnant unless her life was some Twilight fetish which she doubted, but she wanted her first time with Kol to be special and meaningful not like with all the other one night stands, or bastard boyfriends only with her for her body.

He hesitantly moved his hands to the top of her buttons, they'd never gone this far. He waited for her to protest but when she didn't he began to continue until she was snatched out his grasp. They were both so consumed with one another they didn't realize Rebekah storming in. She would have her way no matter what Kol stated.

He growled angrily, "Get lost Rebekah." He warned as he attempted to reach out to Lianna, however, Rebekah moved her further away from him, "No bloody way it was bad for her to not help me, but it even worse knowing she was going to make out with you rather than helping me!" She shrieked incredulously.

Lianna could feel her cheeks heat up, she could not believe what just happened, and then Rebekah walked in. "Lianna, are you even listening?!" Rebekah screamed her hands flapping around in her face.

"Soz," Lianna muttered shaking her head, she tried her best to focus on Rebekah but too many other topics were prioritizing her mind.

Tatianna groaned, she loved her cousin however at times Maya could be annoying; extremely annoying. Like now instance at six am in the morning waltzing into my room demanding why I was not up, and why I had not chosen my outfit. I love her and all but she needs to shut the hell up, Tatia thought frustrated.

Unwillingly leaving her sheets, she trailed off into the shower and quickly cleaned up. She shrugged at the outfit on her bed, a navy and white striped t-shirt dress and some basic white Adidas Tennis Sneakers. Her hair was now curled wavy, courtesy of Maya Martin and her makeup simple yet striking as she skipped down the stairs escaping the torture clutching of her cousin.

"Jonah!" She yelled walking into her younger brother room, only to be greeted by his bare back a towel covering his lower body. "Oh, my god! My eyes! Ewwww!" She screeched her palm shooting up towards her eyes as she immediately retreated the room.

As she attempted to erase the memory out of her brain she grabbed the pop tart her mother had placed on a plate. She paused in her bite as she read the text.

 **Hey, was wondering if we could talk now? - Jeremy**

She hesitantly replied, **sure.** She didn't know if she should have? She didn't understand why the hell she felt so annoyed and upset about his sudden absence but she just did, maybe she could ask her older sister about it...?

Instead of waiting for Jonah like she usually did, she just quickly made her way to school and immediately regretted it as someone called out her name, spinning round she noticed Jeremy jogging up towards her her stomach doing flips. She immediately snaked her arms around her lower stomach.

"Tatianna, Hey. I was erm wondering...Do you want to speak now?" He asked nervously bouncing up and down on his heels with anxiety.

She nodded slowly, as the blush crept onto her perfectly structured face.

"Well you know about the supernatural, right?" He questioned.

She nodded, as she stared at him for an answer. He nodded slowly, "Good. How much do you know? He asked slowly.

She shrugged, "Everything...Most things" She replied unintentionally vague.

"Right, Ok? Do you know what compelling is?" he asked carefully.

She frowned, "Yes...Why?"

He cleared his throat before speaking, "My erm..sister. She compelled me...well I mean her boyfriend, who isn't her boyfriend anymore..well I mean he is. Ok, whatever just forgot that part! Basically, I was compelled to leave town, I didn't want to but I was compelled." He explained stuttering.

Oh. Suddenly Tatianna felt a wave of guilt rush over her seeing the look of hurt on his face, "Jeremy I'm so sorry, I didn't know." She admitted rushing. He shrugged assuringly. "It's fine. I'm fine...So are we cool?" He asked nervously the hope evident.

She grinned, "Of course!"

* * *

 **Hellooo** **Guyss, thank you for the review (; made my day! Anway I have a kinda funny story I nearly got run over today, ok so not that funny but whatever. Basically I was walking him with these two other girls and some school bus suddenly reversed into a womens car and hit the brakes, and then he came out and quickly went back in just as me and the other girls were gonna continue walking home the bus driver drove into our gates, his bus touching my nose. Thankfully, nobody was hurt but funnily enough, I'm that type of person who always laughs in serious situations; legit.**

 **Anway such a long authors note, sorry!**


	20. Chapter 20

Lianna rolled her eyes, as Rebekah picked up one of Klaus's drawing, examining before letting out a gagging, choking noise and throwing it across the room. Lianna thought it was just to annoy him, but after she began throwing multiple Lianna realized she was having a fit of rage. Lianna opened her mouth to speak but Rebekah cut her of, "You should know better not to sneak up on a lady?" The bitter remark escaping her lips.

"Good advice. Have you seen one?" The sarcastic retaliate came from behind. She whipped her head round as quick as Rebekah and noticed Damon Salvatore learning against the frame of the door, the permanent smirk, plastered onto his face. The mysterious glint clear.

Rebekah smirked, "Tragic about Elena. Not to make a grey cloud greyer, but does Matt even have automobile insurance?" She replied sassilyLianna rolled her eyes and tried to fight the giggle that escaped. Typical Mikaelson full of sass and rage.

Lianna waited for the witty remark from Damon but instead was greeted with Damon rushing at her with the indestructible white oak stake. She grabs his wrist and attempted prevents him from killing her.

Lianna stared mouth agape, snap out it of Lianna, act quickly.

She pushed him against a dresser and he drops the stake. Suddenly, someone began shooting wooden bullets through the window.

Lianna let out a piercing scream as her body radiated electricity, the whole of the Mikaelson house becoming; dead.

The low whimper of Lianna was only tying heard. She attempted to keep her eyes open, but they gave it up...and so did she.

 _ **...**_

As consciousness began rising on Rebekah, she jolted started as she attempted to escape the ropes restringing her, she didn't notice the piercing blue eyes watching her. " Vervain ropes. Looks like Alaric outed us all to the Council." Caroline stated as she watched Rebekah struggle.

Rebekah scoffed, The Council? What exactly do they think they can do to me?" She remarked. Suddenly the car screeched causing Caroline and her to flip over. Both girls squealed in shock.

"What the hell happened?" She screeched. She then noticed the unconsciously mixed race beauty laying her head covered in blood. "Oh, my god! Lianna!" She screamed. Before anything could happen, the van door ripped open revealing Tyler standing there.

"Tyler?"Caroline gasped.

"I'm harder to kill than you think." He smirked smugly.

"You're alive? How are you alive?" She cried

"No time. Come on, we've got to go." He replied shaking his head, as he helped to finish of ripping off the rope

"Wait, what about me?" Rebekah asked looking between the two

"Keep 'em busy, little sister!" Was Tyler's last response before leaving with Caroline. Rebekah sat there shocked at the revelation

No. That's not possible! She thought before struggling to get free, but it was no use, she gave in gave up again.

 _ **...**_

The vampires were coughing due to the vervain being ventilated through their cages. Elena sat up while holding her head. Rebekah in the cage across from her, looking at her. Lianna laying at her feet.

" I thought I killed you," Rebekah stated bitterly at the doppelganger.

"Where am I?" She questioned ignoring the older originals remark.

"They thought you were a vampire, so they stuck you in here with us," Rebekah explained reluctantly

"Where's Stefan?" She asked, more like a plead. Suddenly Stefan's voice rang through the cages but he could not be seen; anywhere.

"Elena, I'm right here. Are you okay?" He cried frantically.

"Stefan." She breathed out, trying to pull herself up but too weak to do so.

" I didn't feed." She admitted quietly causing Stefan to immediately send her a worried glance.

"Ahh, I see what's going on here. You died with vampire blood in your system and you didn't feed and now you're locked up in here without a drop of human blood in sight. That is a problem." She smirked smugly.

"Just ignore here." Stefan simply responded.

"Has anyone done the math or shall I? I'd say you've got less than three hours to feed before I get to watch you die all over again." She explained the excitement and smugness seep through.

Elena frantically began attempting to escape the bars while Rebekah watched amusedly,"My day just got a whole lot better."

After witnessing the emotional conversation between Stefan and Elena in which they confessed their undying love for each other, Rebekah gave in. The officers come back in carrying more vervain with them. Rebekah and Stefan shared looks and Rebekah nods her head

"I got this. Bring the other one in." The officer said confidently, while the other one nodded leaving as requested.

"Excuse me? Hello, sir?"Rebekah called as she began to pretend cough. The officer loaded his gun and walks over to her cage, cautiously glancing at her as if she could kill him with one glance, which wasn't far from the truth.

"I thought I told you to shut up." He snapped

"Here's the thing, my family we – we have money, castles, apartments, jewelry; just name your price and let me out." She suggested

"I'd much rather watch you die."

Rebekah got up and rushed towards the bars. The officer immediately became startled and reached for his gun but he fell back towards the bars of Stefan's cage. Stefan grabbed him and slams the officer's head repeatedly against the bars until he starts to bleed. He dropped the now dead officer on the floor towards Elena's cage. Elena still sitting on the ground. She sees the dead officer lying close to her cage.

"Elena. Elena!" He yelled.

Elena noticed the blood slowly spreading across the floor. She reaches her hand out and reaches for the blood that is pouring from the wound. She reached as far as she can, but still could not get close enough to get any blood. The blood is still running towards her and finally, placed her fingertips in it, putting her hand to her mouth and licked the blood off her fingers. Graciously licking every last drop, savoring the taste.

And the color immediately began regaining on her face, unlike Lianna...

* * *

 **Authors Note: Dramaaa!** **Kol** **will make an appearance soon. I mean I know Elena and Jeremy dagger him but he will not die because obviously this story revolves around Kol so yeah but hopefully you'll enjoy what I have planned!**


	21. Chapter 21

Klaus was putting the last three bags of Elena's blood in an ice box as Rebekah walked in briskly into the room in tears. Lianna laying on one of the leather recliners, Klaus reluctantly allowing his brothers unconscious girlfriend to stay.

"How dare you save Caroline over me!" She cried incredulously

"Hello, brother. Thought you were dead. So pleased you're not!" Klaus shrieked sarcastically

"You left me!" She screamed ignoring his remark.

"I only had time to save one of you and you can't be killed. Rest assured, I had a worse day than you. I think it's time for us to move on; find some more werewolves." He explained

"So you can create your hybrid family? You don't know anything about family!" She yelled furiously

"Well, I know how easily they can be silenced with a dagger." He remarked wittily

Rebekah grabbed one of the blood bags and threw it against the wall, bursting it.

"No!" He shouted as he stared at the splattered blood

Klaus turned to face Rebekah, harboring the last two blood bags in her hands.

"Drop them." He demanded

"I mourned you! My heart broke thinking I'd never see you again!" She screamed

"Put the blood down, Rebekah. There's a good girl." He repeated

"It's always been me! Not Finn, not Elijah, not Kol, me! I loved you through everything and you don't even care!" She screamed pleadingly, wishing her brother could finally realize.

"Drop it!" He ordered again

"You want your family?" Squeezing and bursts the blood bags, leaving no more blood for Klaus to make hybrids..."Here's your family!"

"You know something, Rebekah, you're right. I don't care. From this moment on; you're not my family, you're not my sister, you are nothing." He hissed snapping her throat and strutting out.

 _ **. . . .**_

"Here her faint heartbeat? It's faint but it's there." Meredith commented in an attempt to relieve the tension but that relieve any of the Tiller siblings nerves as they watched their unconscious older sister laying limp on the Salvatore couch.

"Do you think you can wake her?" Jonah asked bluntly, not meaning to sound rude he just didn't like beating around the bush.

She nodded slowly, "I think so. Go to school, it will help or your parents may find it very suspicious." Meredith explained as the two teens nodded reluctantly leaving.

Tatianna sighed tugging at the hem of her shirt. As she watched the interaction between Jeremey and Matt.

"So, what are these again?" Matt asked

"They're paper lanterns. The student council made them for after the Memorial. We light them up in honor of all the dead." Tatianna explained as she placed another box in the back of the car, Jeremy following suit.

"Nobody thought fire might be a little inappropriate," Matt asked

"Yeah, I wouldn't make that crack in front of Elena," Jermy answered.

"How is she?" He asked quietly

"I guess she's fine, considering..." He admitted.

"If there's anything I can do, you know, short of giving her a ride, you'll let me know, right? I'm only alive because she told Stefan to save me first. She's a vampire because of me, so I'd like to pay it back or forward or whatever." He stuttered

Jeremy just mumbled a yeah. Tatianna just couldn't concentrate on their mundane conversation until a young girl approached them and Jeremy stared at her in a sea of confusion.

"Picture an emo pixie cut and braces." The girl teased with a small smile. Dark raven hair, and striking ocean blue eyes.

"April?"

"Yeah." She confirmed. Tatianna frowned, who was she? Putting the box down Jeremy began walking towards her.

"You look great! You remember April? Elena used to...?"

"Elena used to babysit you. Yeah, I remember." Matt admitted remembering the young girl. She had certainly grown up good.

"Yeah, before I got shipped off to boarding school by my dad." She admitted vaguely the annoyance clear.

"Your dad. Oh my, God, I am so sorry about your dad." Jeremy exclaimed apologetically. Tatianna felt sympathy for the girl, she had lost a parent.

"Thank you. I guess. I sort of don't know how to answer when people say that." She admitted shrugging.

"Your dad was Pastor Young, right?" Matt asked carefully. Ah, Pastor Young, Tatianna had heard the familiar name, she knew who he was, this was his daughter?

"He had the faulty gas line." She admitted while Matt looked down awkwardly.

" Sorry, I haven't figured out what to say about that yet either. Wow, I am being a freak. Um...I'm just, you know, not much for grief, I guess. I have to go register or something, I think." She rambled.

Pausing she mumbled stupid to herself, the boys didn't hear it but thanks to Tatianna's vampire enhanced hearing she did, and quietly chuckled to herself. The young girl just immediately walked away as she flushed with embarrassment.

 _ **...**_

A certain mixed race beauty began waking. Her low groans of distress filling the room. Meredith shot up and quickly rushed over to the young girl, "Hey, hey, hey. Take it easy." She guided. Rubbing her arm.

"What happened? Where's Kol?" She spluttered. Meredith smiled sympathetically, "You used your gift, and a bit too much because you knocked yourself unconscious. You've been out for three straight days." She explained. Avoiding her second question.

She frowned, "Where's Kol?" She repeated.

"I...I don't know Lianna." She admitted quietly.

"What, no..." She whispered under her breath, her quiet muttering of denial turning into sob, and more sobs. Meredith attempted comforting the young girl who was frantically sobbing.

Lianna's body racked with sobs, she didn't fully know why she crying but where was he? She needed him, he was gone! "Lianna. Oh my god Lianna you're alright!" Jonah shrieked rushing over to embrace his older sister. Tatianna second, wrapping her arms around her fragile figure. Slowly moving her but Lianna was numb, she couldn't feel anything her vision was blurred with tears and flashbacks of him.

 _She would never forgive herself, she would never forgive him._

* * *

 **Oh my god...I'm so sorry! You'll understand soon, I promise...**


	22. Chapter 22

Lianna wept and wept some more. Bryson and Lucia were bewildered as to why their daughter wept and isolated herself every day yet every day they tried to talk to her to try to persuade her to open her door, no word.

She laid on her bed clutching the sheets to her chest, her head pounding furiously. Her erratic breathing and uneven chest. The tears freely flowed on her chest, anyone would have been stunned at the tears, how had they not run out?

Times like this Lianna wished that she was the type of vampire Elena, Damon, and Stefan were that she could turn her emotions of; but she couldn't. She wished she could erase all their memory. She'd only met him for a short period but those few months were her favourite times out of her whole life.

She felt a gust of wind beside her but ignored it. "Darling?"

Lianna froze, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no...It couldn't be?! "Kol?!" She cried, whipping her head around her face covered in mascara streaks and tears. Her eyes were swollen and so was her nose. Her usual tan skin was now a furious red.

"Don't ever do that again!" She cried, smacking him firmly in the chest. He frowned staring down in confusion. "I don't understand...What happened?" He whispered but she just pulled herself closer to him.

"Darling. Lianna, what happened?" He asked slowly lifting her chin. She pressed her lips into a tight line and briefly shut her eyes, "Damon came...He tried to kill Bekah...I used my gift but then it got out of control and I blacked out for three...straight days." She admitted hiccuping every so often, causing him to rub her back soothingly.

His eyes turned dark, as they filled with rage and hate. "I haven't seen them, I thought you were dead." She admitted in a whisper he voice breaking some more.

His brown eyes soften, looking down at the beautiful girl in his arm. "I didn't die, I had to go...buisnuiss. I didn't know I promise, if I did, I would have come back immediately." He vowed. Her eyes soften as well as she clutched at him, sobbing.

"Shush, it's fine darling I promise. I'm here." He whispered stroking her hair. Unaware of the two disapproving parents standing behind the door, sharing looks. Lucia pressed her finger to her husband lip shaking her head as she forced him downstairs following behind him.

They would speak about this, later.

 ** _. . . ._**

Stefan woke up with a sleeping Rebekah's arm around him. Shit, shit, shit, shit. Remembering what happened last night he mentally scolded himself. It went from comforting her with the isolation of Lianna to sleeping with her, slowly removing her arm he silently got out of the bed. Praising himself when he almost made it through the door.

"Leaving so soon?" Klaus questioned with a raised eyebrow, startling Stefan

"This is my place, Nik, and I don't appreciate you invading my privacy like some kind of creeping Tom." Rebekah hissed storming out of the bed, tying the gown.

"Well, I apologize for breaking up this sordid little tryst, but I do have some urgent business. Or have you forgotten – our paranoid brother Kol is running around with the white oak stake and homicide on the brain?" He remarked sarcastically.

"He tried to kill me last night. I didn't forget." Rebekah pointed out exasperated her hands resting on her hips.

"Yes, well, unfortunately, he seems to have absconded with my set of daggers," Klaus replied

"Oh, poor Nik. However,will you get your way without your precious daggers? They were so handy when you wanted to end a conversation with one of us!" She growled bitterly.

"Kol's irrational fear of Silas has pushed him over the edge. We need to put him down before he does any more damage. Now, I know you have the last dagger, and I know you have some white ash, so hand it over." He demanded

"Mhm, and leave myself, unprotected? You can file that request under 'no chance in hell.' Be gone by the time I have showered. Lurkers aren't welcome here." She simply responded before strutting into the shower.

"I need that dagger, Stefan. Talk some sense into her." Klaus told Stefan.

"Why don't you talk some sense into her? I'm headed home to play prison guard to Damon. He's on lockdown ever since Kol compelled him to kill Jeremy last night." Stefan reminded.

"You see? That's my point exactly. If you let Kol roam free, then Jeremy won't live to see his junior prom, and we can kiss our map to the cure goodbye. But if you help me dagger Kol, Damon will be uncompelled, Jeremy will live, and we'll all be on our merry way to a human Elena." Klaus persuaded.

 _ **. . . . .**_

Kol smiled stroking his lovers hair. "Kol?" She whispered breaking the comfortable silence. He hummed in response.

"Where were you" She whispered.

He frowned and reluctantly answered. "New York."

She frowned, this had sparked her interest. "Why?"

"I went to see someone." He admitted.

"Who?" Kol couldn't notice she seemed very inquisitive but he couldn't blame her, knowing what she'd been through. He had been by her side all night. He was going to kill Damon and Klaus later but first, his girlfriend needed him and he would be with her. It was not like any of the others he promised himself, never. She would not be like the rest of his 'toys' never.

"A witch." He admitted.

"Why did you see as a witch? She asked.

He sighed, "I went to talk to her...about us."

She frowned and sat up, so she was resting on her elbow. "What? Why?"

Sighing, he explained. "You're with me, some witches fear me, some worship me and most others hate me. I needed to make sure you were safe." He admitted softly, not wanting to scare her.

She smiled sweetly, she found it cute how he wanted to protect her but she couldn't help but feel confused. Was something going to happen? Noticing the look on her face he quickly spoke up, "No, no, no. It's nothing like your thinking I promise. I just needed to make sure."

She nodded content and curled up into his chest and laid there in pure content and happiness.

* * *

 **Haha couldn't kill him _just_ now. (; I'm kidding...**


	23. Chapter 23

"Lianna?" He whispered softly.

"Hm." She responded her eyes were closed but he knew she wasn't sleeping but he felt bad for waking her from her tranquillity.

"I have to go do something...I'll take you back to mine and then as soon as I'm done I'll come back." He promised, sweeping her up bridal style. She just mumbled in response before her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

Kol gently placed Lianna in the bed, smiling at how cute she was asleep. He hadn't planned to fall in love with her at first but then he met her and he couldn't keep away from her. From her long dark eyelashes to hr loud, bubbly personality.

She was friendly but feisty. Sweet yet sassy. He smirked if he knew he was staring at her, she would have sworn jokingly and rolled her eyes. With one last kiss to the forehead

"Jeremy Gilbert. Nice to see I'm still on your speed dial, mate. Hey, you want to meet up at the batting cages in Denver?" Kol smirked answering the call.

"Actually, it's Elena Gilbert," Elena admitted.

"What a treat. Yeah, I was just thinking of all the clever ways I could have your brother killed, but I'd settle for ripping off his illustrated arm instead." Kol responded.

I need to talk to you – in person." Before adding "I wanna call a truce, in the name of Silas."

Kol immediately halted in his steps.

"You want to talk about Silas?" He asked slowly

"I'll meet you wherever you want. I'll come to you." She offered

"I'll tell you what. How about I come to you?" He corrected

"If you want a truce, open the door and invite me in." He ordered after ringing the doorbell, causing them all to jump in surprise.

"I'm waiting. Let me in and let's talk truce." Kol repeated "Hello?

"Wouldn't that be kind of stupid to invite you in?" Elena asked attempting to hide the nerves.

"On the contrary, I can't kill your brother with my own two hands, or I'll suffer the hunter's curse and spend the next 20 years trying to off myself in gruesome ways." He answered. Well, that and he wanted to live in peace with Lianna and that meant no curse or death or revenge.

"And I've heard that vervain's back in town, so I can't compel you to kill him either. So I think it's fair to say you're semi-safe, for now."

"I'm the only one that can invite him inside." Jeremy whispered, but of course, Kol could hear all of it.

"He's right, obviously." Kol pointed out.

Elena sighed and opened the door to be greeted by a smirking Kol, "You'd think being alive for over a thousand years would teach me some manners, but I couldn't resist stopping by."

"If I let you in, my brother goes. You're not getting near him." Elena warned sternly.

"Fair enough."

"No gold medals for bravery, I see. You know the thing I love about the modern age is...music, anytime you like." He confessed as Jeremy quickly left after granting him permission in.

"So...this is the part where you offer me a drink so we can have a proper chat."

 _ **. . . . . .**_

Lianna stirred and groaned, noticing that Kol was not back. She got up and made her way to Rebekah's room but paused upon hearing voices. She instantly recognized one was Rebkahah and another one I sounded like...like...Stefan!Rebekah: The

"The colors, the fabrics...The eighties were just...tragic. You know, I think shoulder pads rival 17th-century puritan smocks for crimes against fashion." That was clearly Rebekah.

"Looking for something to wear to the dance?" Stefan asked

"Aye. Are you asking me to a date?" She responded.

"Actually, it was canceled," Stefan admitted.

"So why are you here? Back for more dagger talk?" She hissed. Lianna's eyes widened.

"Somebody has some trust issues," Stefan commented.

"It's called a healthy skepticism. I know you were trying to sneak out this morning. I'm not stupid." Rebekah retaliated.

"Sorry, I'm...I'm still trying to get used to this." He admitted

"Do you regret it?" She asked slowly.

"No."

"Do you want it to happen again?" She asked.

"Maybe." He replied

"Even if I don't give you the dagger?" She responded. Lianna frowned, why did _he_ want the dagger?

"You think that I would sleep with you just to get the dagger?" She hissed.

"Don't give me that innocent look. You've done plenty to me in the name of getting what you want. Well, I guess I should pack up these racks. Just another failed attempt at getting to a high school dance." She muttered. _What? Ok hold up, they did what now?_ Lianna shrieked mentally bewildered.

"Why do you care so much about a high school dance?"Stefan asked the blonde original.

"I don't. I was just bored."

"Right. Well, we can still go, if you want." Stefan suggested.

"Not if it's canceled, we can't." She replied in a duh tone.

"Since when do you care about the rules? Lianna smirked, oh Rebekah was _so_ going to hear of this.

 _ **. . . . .**_

Lianna's eyes bulged she could not believe the words leaving Stefan's mouth.

"I don't believe you. Kol's not dead. He can't be." Rebekah exclaimed. Lianna just remained silent as he tears began flowing. It happened once, and he wasn't even dead and now he was actually.

"Listen, Rebekah, they didn't have a choice. Kol started this when he went after Jeremy. He went after you too, do you remember? I mean, he was never going to let us find the cure."

"So you knew? This whole night, you knew?" She demanded.

"I'm not gonna let the people that I care about get hurt. Not Jeremy, not Elena, not even Damon. And you can hate me for it, but now he can't hurt you, either. And I want us to find this cure together, you and me. Not just for Elena, but for you. So that you can have what you want, be what you want. Be human again. Everyone deserves a second chance, right?"

"Why would I trust you?" She asked

"I don't know. I guess I could give you my word, but at the end of the day, you just need to take a leap."

Lianna remained silence, and emotionless her face remaining porcelain. _She would bring him back, no matter what._

* * *

 **Ok, now he's dead, I'm sorry!**


	24. Chapter 24

Lianna shoved a bunch of things in her bag, carelessly. She'd already got her ticket to New York. She was going to New York and was off to see her family back there more specifically; her grandmother.

An ancient witch who would help her in the resurrection of Kol. Briskly making her way down the stairs her parents stood at the door frame with disapproving looks plastered on their face however she just ignored them. Maya had gone before Kol and Amirah left at the same time, occasionally texting her but Lianna had no time left.

"Lianna," Was all her mother said before Lianna, switched off ignoring her.

"God mom! Are you done? I need to go!" Lianna exclaimed yanking herself up. Neither of her parents knew she was going to New York, they thought she was going to school, little did they know...

"Elianna, do not speak to your mother like that." He reprimanded. She merely rolled her eyes at her father, after Kol's death, she had turned stone cold hearted. Nothing bothered her and she couldn't be bothered with anything. Most her friends had stopped contacting her besides Rebekah, of course. She often phoned her or texted every day or every other day and sometimes she attempted to organize girly trips but Lianna could not bear facing her.

She sighed exasperatedly, slamming the door on her way behind. She quickly got into her father's BMW, it was the quickest way there. She put her foot on it, speeding all the way to the airport.

The plane journey was surprisingly fast, she reached her hometown. Usually, she would have been ecstatic coming back to New York but this time she was far from it. She smirked as the house came into view.

I hadn't change a slight. The smooth, slate, stairs. The red Calla Lily and thorn bushes covering a portion of the ground. Letting out an unnecessary breath she felt her stomach knot with anxiety, _why, why, why_ was she getting anxious now? She promised she'd avenge Kol and that's what she would do!

Brushing off the thoughts she walked up the grand door and knocked three simple times until someone opened the door. "Lianna, my god! What are you doing here?!" Her Aunt Chantelle squealed. Chantelle was her grandfather's twin sister she was also half vampire, half witch (Hybrid). Her long golden ringlets flowing freely, framing her face the white slip on dress making her seem more angelic. Pretty, was an _understatement._

"Mom! look who's here! Oh my god, come in sweetie!" Lianna nodded gratefully to her aunt.

"Thanks, Aunt Chanti," Lianna muttered in a small voice.

Just then women with medium length hair and bright blue eyes mimicking Chantelle walked in. She looked around her mid-thirties. Her face lighting up 100 watts as she noticed Lianna standing there. "Oh, my god! Lianna?!" She shrieked her arms immediately reaching out to pull her great-granddaughter into a tight embrace.

"Hey, gran!" Lianna greeted hugging her great-grandmother back. The women squeezed Lianna lightly. She hadn't seen her great-granddaughter in a while she loved every time she met her grandchildren again.

"Did you come alone? Where's your parents?" Her great-grandmother questioned frantically. "Has something hap-"

"Mom, calm down," Chantelle warned cutting off her mother with a motion.

"I need your help." Lianna blurted out. Both blondes frowned and turned to the teenage girl.

"Why...What's going on?" Chantelle asked carefully, her hands now resting on her hips.

"I need...I need your help. I need to do a resurrection spell."

* * *

 **Authors Note: One of my shortest chapters...ever! Anway yeah this was more like a filler chapter so she's back in New York! So I was deciding to either wrap this story and create a sequel to Regrets And Wishes or should I just continue with this story? I don't know, to be honest, a lot of shit is gonna go down after this chapter so I would like to create a sequel to it so I'm more organized but I don't know.**

 **Anway just liked to thank everyone who read and added or reviewed this story even if it was one...LOLL. I'm kidding, but seriously thanks to all of you, you all motivated and inspired me to write it! And so I will continue writing it!**

 **Just a quick side note that may be helpful, my twitter is _hannah999_ So I have a lot of pictures and stuff on there also my Tumblr is ilovetwilight999 so you can find images and stuff there too!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors Note: I have decided, that I will create a sequel it is called Beautiful Stranger. It is a sequel and features all the previous characters including Lianna, and the rest of the Tiller family. Of course, Kol is dead...for now! And of course it will still be a Kol Mikaelson love story but I will include him and he will make an appearance...soon.**

 **It will have soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much drama in I cannot begin to fathom, I do have the main points written and I think it will shock you, and the dynamics will be really intriguing as well (Hopefully!)**

 **Anway it is up right now and so is the first chapter, so yeah! Go and check that out please.**


End file.
